A Second Chance At Love?
by kp0282
Summary: One of our favorite Bohemians is back in New York after leaving for what they thought was for good. How will they react seeing everyone again after all these years and how will everyone else react seeing them back in New York?
1. Chapter 1

**Was trying for something original here and haven't seen anything done along these lines so I thought I'd take a stab at it. I do not own RENT! Enjoy!**

I stepped out of the taxi, back onto the busy New York City streets. It has been five years since I've been in New York; it seems like a lifetime ago. Standing on the sidewalks gazing in amazement up at the skyscrapers, like this was a whole new experience for me. Five years seems so long; I wonder how all of my old friends are doing. I haven't seen or even talked to any of them in five years either. I left New York and left my old life behind me. Some of them tried to call me, but it hurt too bad, the pain was still too real, I couldn't deal with it. I never really have dealt with it; I just ignored it and moved on with my new life. Part of me hopes to run into some of them, to see how all of their lives have grown, but then part of me hopes that I don't see them. New York is a big place though, what are the chances that I will?

"Right this way," the doorman tells me as he grabs my luggage from the taxi driver, holding the front door open as I make my way into the hotel. It's a lavish hotel; my company set me up here. My company had business that needed to be handled in person here in New York; they figured since I once lived here, I was the perfect candidate to make the trip.

I politely thank the doorman as I make my way past him and up to the front desk. The man behind the desk is a tall, handsome man; decked out in some high fashion suit. Looking around I realized everyone is decked out in some high fashion suit, even the bellhops. I collected my keys and filled out the necessary paperwork and headed straight for my room. The flight was exhausting and I wanted to lie down before going out and finding some dinner.

My room was immaculate. A king size bed, a flat screen television, a whirlpool tub, and most importantly an open mini bar; my company really must of forked out the cash on this place. Seeing my room I had become slightly glad that they had sent me.

I pulled out my cell phone realizing that I still hadn't called my girlfriend back home; she'd kill me if I didn't call and let her know I had made it here safely. She always worried; it was rather cute.

"Hey honey," I answered as I heard her voice come over the phone.

"So I take it you made it just fine?" her sweet voice rang out.

"Yea. Oh and honey you should see this room. I can't wait until you get here; you're going to love it." I had to be in New York from Thursday to Tuesday; so my girlfriend was going to be joining me for the weekend.

"I can't wait," she softly replied. I missed her already and couldn't wait either for her arrival.

"Well honey, I better go. The flight wore me out and I wanted to lie down for a bit before going to get some dinner." I could have sat and talked to her forever on the phone, but knew I couldn't right now.

"Ok I understand. But call me later tonight. I miss you and I love you." She sounded somewhat disappointed, but I knew too that she had plenty of work she had to get done as well.

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and crawled into this huge bed, snuggling deep into the covers.

I woke up about two hours later; feeling much better. I laid there for a while though, thinking about my life when I lived in New York. Memories flooded my head of all the great, and sometimes not so great, moments of living here. I miss all my friends; I think about them more than I thought I would when I first left here; I wonder if they ever think of me?

Finally, I forced myself out of the bed. Actually my growling stomach forced me out of bed. So I got up, freshened up, and headed in search of some food.

I found this little pizza shop around the corner and figured I'd stop in there. You can't really beat New York pizza. I had ordered my food and was enjoying watching all the people rushing along the sidewalk and in and out of the restaurant. Suddenly a familiar face entered through the door. I couldn't believe it; I hadn't been out of my hotel more than an hour and I'm running into one of my old friends.

"Mark is that you?" I yell towards the man.

"Joanne?"

**So what did you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, much appreciated! I'm glad that you guys were all guessing at who it could be during the first ch...kind of what I was going for. I hope you like how I'm going to take this story...sort of have it mapped out in head right now...but any suggestions you may have I'd definitely take into consideration. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

I stood up and watched as Mark quickly made his way over to me; shock covering his face. He looked the same. His scarf was still tightly thrown around his neck, his glasses still hiding his pretty baby blues, and that camera attached to his hand. As he got closer to me, a smile appeared on his face, his eyes filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh, Joanne," he screamed in excitement as he threw his arms around me, squeezing me tightly to his body. "How have you been?" he asked as he pulled away from me. He just stood there, staring at me, this cheesy grin covering his face.

"I'm good Mark, how are you?" I politely, calmly replied.

"Good. What are you doing here?" he still looked excited to see me, but now I could see the suspicion and all the questions arising in his eyes.

"I'm here on business….until Tuesday." I was trying to remain calm, but inside I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him how much I've missed him, how much I've missed talking to him, how much I've missed having him as my friend.

"Well we have to get together," he stopped, looking down at his watch, "but right now Joanne I really have to run. Just came to pick up some dinner." He stopped again, staring into my eyes, like he was trying to read what was going on in my mind. "But how about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to Mark," it came out before I could really stop myself. But why not have dinner with Mark; what could it hurt.

"Great," he said again pulling me into a hug. "Well I have to get the pizza and head home. But I'll see you tomorrow. How about we meet at 59th and Broadway, there's this great new little place there," he paused waiting on me to respond, I just nodded, "say about seven?"

"Sounds great Mark," I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

Then the blond haired filmmaker kissed me goodbye, grabbed his food, and rushed out the door. I sat back down to my dinner, thinking about Mark…and the rest of my friends here in New York. Mark didn't mention bringing along any of them; wonder if he still talks to any of them, wonder if they are still alive. I pushed the thought out of my head; I didn't want to think about it. But I would love if they would come with him…well maybe everyone except for Maureen.

* * *

(Joanne's POV) 

The next evening I quickly made my way to where I was meeting Mark for dinner. I was getting anxious as I walked through the crowded streets; I knew he had so many questions for me and I had a million of my own for him as well. But still, I was excited to just sit down and talk to Mark again.

I turned the corner, to see Mark standing by the doorway waiting on me. Our eyes met and a huge smile came over both of our faces.

"Joanne!" he screamed as he rushed over to me; again hugging me close against him. "Let's go in, it's cold," he quickly added as he took hold of my hand leading me inside the small restaurant.

We sat down, staring at each other, I don't think either of us really sure where to begin.

"So Mark," I had finally got the nerve to talk, "what's going on with you?"

"Well," he started, "a lot has happened since you left Joanne," I could see the disappointment on his face. Mark called the most often when I had left New York. For about the first week or two it was a common occurrence for me to return to my apartment to find about two or three messages from Mark.

"Yeah," my eyes immediately looking down at the table, "I could imagine."

"But," his voice sounding chipper now, trying to keep the mood light, "I did get married." He smiled that big cheesy grin of his, holding his hand up so I could see the ring around his finger.

"Mark that's great, congratulations," I was happy for him, glad he finally found someone. "Do I know her?" I asked cautiously. I guess part of me was worried he'd tell me that Maureen had went back to him after I left and that they had gotten married.

"No," I took a sigh of relief, "her name is Cara. We met at a coffee shop down in the East Village. She's a writer, she's wonderful," he was absolutely beaming, "and she's pregnant."

"What?" I looked at him in astonishment, "congratulations Mark. Is this the first?"

"Yeah," the proud soon to be father beamed. "She's actually due in a little over a month. We're having a boy."

"Aww, Mark I'm so excited for you. So any names picked out yet?"

"Roger Mark Cohen," his voice now becoming a little shaky.

"I bet Roger loves that," I laughed.

"Well," his eyes now staring at the table, his finger running across the rim of his glass, "Roger actually," he paused, taking a deep breath, my heart was pounding I knew what he was going to tell me, I didn't want to hear it. His eyes then left the table, looking directly into my own, "he died Joanne. He died about a year ago." Instantly my hand was covering my mouth; my eyes tearing up.

"Oh Mark, I'm sorry," that's all I could say; and even that didn't come out too clear.

"Thanks," he cleared his throat continuing, "I would have called Joanne…"

I stopped him, before he could continue. "No don't apologize to me Mark. I don't deserve it." He sat there, just staring at me, he didn't respond. "So," my stomach in knots now, knowing that I was potentially going to hear more bad news, "how is everyone else?"

Just as I expected Mark's face saddened even more. "Well….Mimi died about a year after you left. She and Roger were still together, he didn't leave her side." I couldn't stop the tears from falling; I was mourning their deaths and hating myself. I had left and not even attempted to keep in contact with any of them. Now their gone and I don't have the chance to tell them how much I loved them. "And then Collins…" Mark's voice was getting shaky, "he died only about five months after Mimi." Mark took in a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears; no matter what I was trying to do in attempt to holdmine back, it wasn't working.

"Mark….I'm so sorry….I should have….been here….something…..called….anything," I could barely speak the pain was getting to be too much. But what had I expected; to come back here and all of them be in perfect health, it's been five years. Mark reached across the table taking hold of my hand.

"Joanne, it's ok," he stared deep into my eyes, trying to convince me what he was telling me was the truth; I knew better though.

I reached up wiping some tears away, clearing my throat as I continued, "so how is she?"

Mark knew exactly who I was talking about; I could tell from the half smile that came over his face. "She's just out there being Maureen," we both chuckled, "she just finished an off-Broadway show though. She was great; Cara and I went and watched it a few times."

"That's great," I forced myself to smile. I wanted to ask if there was someone else; I'm not sure why it mattered for I had a girlfriend, so why couldn't she. I guess the question was written all over my face because Mark answered it without me even having to ask.

"No Joanne, she's not dating anyone," he smirked as he took a drink of his tea. "Honestly she really hasn't had a steady relationship since you left. She's dated a few people, but nothing serious." He stopped himself there, debating whether he should continue, "Joanne, I'm not sure she ever got over you leaving." Him saying this came as a complete shock to me. I had never figured that Maureen would ever have a problem getting over someone.

I didn't really know what to say to that, I just muttered an "oh" and took a drink of my tea, trying to avoid eye contact with Mark.

"So what have you been up to?" thankfully he took the hint that I didn't want to discuss Maureen any further at the moment.

"Well, I'm still working at the same law firm; everything is going great. I have an apartment not far from the office that I actually share with my girlfriend Kristin," he stopped mid-bite looking up at me.

"Girlfriend huh?" I don't why this surprised him so much.

"Yeah, she's great Mark. I really love her. We've been dating three years now." I smiled thinking about Kristin at home; and about her soon being back in my arms. "She's actually coming here tomorrow; I'd love for you to meet her Mark."

"Yeah," he was a little hesitant, "that would be great. I'll bring Cara along; I think you would really like her Joanne." He paused, playing with his food; I could tell searching for how to ask his next question.

"What is it Mark?"

"Well," he stuttered, "I talked to Maureen last night. I told her you were back in town," his eyes quickly met mine again; "she'd love to see you again Joanne."

"Mark I have Kristin now; I don't need Maureen coming back into my life screwing this up for me."

"I just think she wants to see you, I really do," he was almost begging me now.

"Well bring her along then." I shrugged. "But Mark," I cautiously added, "please tell her beforehand that my girlfriend is coming too."

"I will, I promise," he said as he stuffed another bite of chicken into his mouth.

"So looks like we have another date then again tomorrow night Mr. Cohen," I smirked.

"Looks like it," he smiled back at me. "You just want to hit up a coffee shop this time. Let you and….Kristin, right?" I nodded as he continued, "have dinner alone and then we'll meet up afterwards."

"That sounds great Mark."

Mark and I enjoyed each others company for about the next hour just sitting and talking about everything that has been happening with us and reminiscing about the past. It was nice to be back in New York, sitting here with Mark, talking like I'd never really left. I was excited to meet his wife, to see what she was like. And I was excited for him to meet Kristin as well. What I wasn't excited about was seeing Maureen again.

**Ok, so please don't hate me too bad that I made everyone except Mark, Maureen, and Joanne dead in this fic. I'm not really planning on this being that long of a fic and honestly just didn't want to deal with all the other characters. And yes I could have just had all of them move out of the city as well...but having them die I think plays better into the fic, especially considering Joanne...does that make sense? Anyway...hope you liked it. And please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews and suggestions! Trying to figure out how to work in some of your suggestions. So here it is, the next ch. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

After my dinner with Mark, I went back to my hotel, buried myself in the bed, and cried. I just laid there and cried. I couldn't stop the tears, nor did I want to. The pain hurt too bad; I needed to allow it all to escape somehow. My heart was literally hurting, my body shaking from the continuous sobs, and mostly I hated myself right now. How could I have left and not even attempted to stay in contact with them all. I knew that Roger, Mimi, and Collins didn't have much longer; but I had to be stubborn. Each of them are gone and none of them realize how much I truly missed them, how much I loved them; what I would give to be able to see them, to tell them goodbye. My pillow was becoming soaked from my tears, but I didn't care. I clutched the pillow tighter, now becoming angry. Angry at them for leaving, angry at Maureen for being the reason I was being so stubborn, but then again it all fell back on me….I hate myself right now.

When I first left I wanted so bad to call all of them, tell them I was coming home, but I didn't. My job had taken me to Chicago, my new home, but I wanted my old home back. I hated Chicago at first. Everyday when I would come home and hear Mark or Mimi's voice on my answering machine, I would grab the phone ready to dial their numbers, but never quite able to dial that last number. Typically I'd throw the phone across the apartment, pissed off, and then cry into my hands. But with everyday it got a little better. The phone calls didn't come as often, so they were forgetting about me right? That's what I thought. And I began opening up to the possibility of making a life for myself in Chicago. Then I met Kristin; that's when New York became a part of my past and I no longer wanted it to be a possibility in my future.

Kristin and I met at a convention there in Chicago. She was tall, with wavy brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, the brightest blue eyes, and just the right shade of brown skin. She was absolutely gorgeous; as cliché as it is; she took my breath away when she walked into the room. I wanted to walk right up to her then and introduce myself, but I had become shy just in her presence. It wasn't until later in the day, that a colleague of mine introduced us.

We sat together at every meeting, spent every break during the day with each other, and we even spent our evenings out with one another. She was intelligent, witty, funny, charming, and did I mention beautiful. One reason I mainly enjoyed being around Kristin, she helped me to forget about Maureen. True Maureen and her shared some similar qualities, you can't deny either of them their beauty, but they were so different too. Kristin was more level headed and down to earth; while Maureen was more spontaneous, crazier than Kristin. But then Maureen started fading further and further back into my mind, while I was starting to fall in love with Kristin. Soon Maureen would only be an ex-girlfriend, part of my past I didn't want anymore.

When I first left New York, it's true I would have loved to have Maureen back in my life. But then I just started getting angrier and angrier with her the longer we were apart, the longer time passed without us speaking. She hadn't made a single attempt to contact me; did I not even mean enough to her that she would want to call and at least see that I was ok? It's her fault were not together now anyway.

The memory of the day I told Maureen about my new job and the day I left flood into my mind; my tears again uncontrollably begin to flow from my eyes.

"_Hey Maureen, we've got to talk," I finally had gotten the nerve up to say to her. I wasn't sure how she was going to react and it scared me. My stomach was turning into one giant knot as she turned in my arms, now facing me, lying next to me in bed._

"_What is it?" she nervously asked. I could see the worry that had come over her face and could easily hear it in her voice._

"_Baby," I continued as I sat up in bed; her soon sitting up beside me, "I got a new job offer."_

"_That's great," she screamed throwing her arms around my neck, kissing me on the cheek, "congratulations, I'm so proud of you pookie."_

"_Well," I turned facing her, staring her straight in the eyes, "the job is in Chicago." I held my breath waiting to hear her reaction._

"_Chicago?" her voice lowered, the excitement had left her body. She sat completely still, staring right back at me._

"_But baby," I quickly added, "I want you to come with me." I was hoping that her sadness was because she wasn't sure if I wanted her to come with me or if she didn't want to leave New York; I was hoping for the first._

"_Joanne, leave New York?" she questionably asked me. "I don't know," she got out of bed, pacing the bedroom floor. "My life is here…"_

"_I thought I was your life," I was hurt and it came through loud and clear in my voice._

"_You are," she told me as she sat down beside me again. _

"_Then what's the problem?"_

"_I don't know if I can leave everything else here. Our friends, my career, my dreams…" her voice trailed off as she got up off the bed, walking over to the window staring out into the night. _

_Neither of us spoke for what felt like hours. Our eyes never turned to one another's, we just sat there. I didn't know what to say. Does she really not want to go or is this just her needing time to think it over…if it was time she needed to think it over I'd give it to her, it wasn't like I had to have an answer tonight. I didn't want us to breakup, I love her so much, but if she didn't want to go to Chicago what can I do? This job wasn't just some other job that I could so easily turn down to stay with her in New York. This job was a high profile, take you places type of job. Thousands of people all over the United States applied and I got it…I couldn't tell them no. _

_I lay back down in bed; Maureen was still standing at the window, she hadn't budged. I fell asleep alone that night in our bed, waking up alone too._

_I walked into the living room to see Maureen curled up in a ball on the couch. I could see the trails her tears had left on her cheeks. It doesn't even look like she has slept. I slowly walk over to her, sitting down beside her, avoiding eye contact as I spoke._

"_So Maureen," I softly began. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"_

"_Fuck yes," she screamed as she stood up, "that's all I've done all night Joanne." She was storming around the living room. "Joanne I can't go…I can't leave New York."_

"_But you can leave me?" I was becoming angry that she was choosing New York over me; I didn't mean more to her than this damn city._

"_I'm not the one leaving, you are. Fuck Joanne stay here, and then we wouldn't have this problem." She was still yelling; how could she tell me what to do. I wasn't telling her what she should do, but she found it ok for her to act like my mother, telling me to stay in New York._

"_Maureen, I can't pass this job up," my voice was harsh as I stood off the couch, walking towards her. "Please come with me to Chicago, I want you there with me," I took hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes, pleading with her to choose me._

"_I can't Joanne," she pulled away from my grip, collapsing down into the chair. "New York is the only place I've ever felt comfortable in…I can't."_

"_Please baby," I again begged as I knelt down in front of her. "I love you," I was starting to cry now and so was she. _

"_Joanne, don't make this any harder please," she begged. "I can't ok," her voice had quickly turned angry again._

"_Fine," I harshly stated as I stood up, "then I guess this is it huh," I was trying to act like this wasn't bothering me, but I was breaking down inside. She just sat in silence as I looked down at her; I am so pissed off right now. "You know what," my rage was taking over, "fuck you then. If you want to just stay here and throw away what we have, that's fine with me," but it wasn't, "I'm going to go to work, have your stuff out when I get home." _

_I stormed out of the living room, heading back to our…my bedroom. I stopped just outside of the living room, leaning up against the wall, frustrated at what had just happened. I couldn't help but cry, I loved her and she wasn't even willing to give up New York to come with me. _

_As I stood there, I could hear Maureen start to cry as well and ever so faintly heard her say, "I love you Joanne." I turned around wanting to go back in there, try to work something out…but I couldn't, I wouldn't. _

_I got home from work that day and all of Maureen's stuff was gone._

My mind slowly faded back into reality. Just thinking about that day made me hurt even more. I haven't seen Maureen since I left my apartment that morning. As soon as I got to work I had called the company told them I was accepting the position and the next week I was on a flight to Chicago. When I was at the airport I kept hoping to see Maureen running around the corner to stop me, but she didn't…she was nowhere in sight. She hadn't even come to tell me bye, which hurt worse than almost anything. Maureen was the one person that I was hoping to see before I left, but I didn't and now I'm back in New York five years later, without even hearing of her and I'm going to be seeing her tomorrow night.

My phone rang, startling me out of the almost trancelike state I was in now. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw Kristin's name flashing; she made me so happy. She wasn't perfect by any means, but she was perfect to me.

"Hey honey," I managed somehow to say this without letting on that I had just been crying.

"Hi," her voice sweet as ever, "how was your dinner with your friend Mark?"

"Ummm…it was pretty good," I paused debating whether or not to tell her everything I had found out. Figuring that it wouldn't take her long to figure out that something was wrong, I continued. "Actually, found out some bad news though."

"Oh baby," one thing I hate is when Kristin calls me baby, "I'm sorry. What's going on?"

"Mark told me that our friends Roger, Mimi, and Collins have all died…" my voice trailed off, I was fighting back the tears once more.

"Joanne, I'm sorry. But baby you knew…"

"I know," I cut her off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "But," I pushed back the tears, "Mark is married and his wife is pregnant. And we're meeting them after dinner tomorrow night, hope that is ok?"

"Sure," she seemed happy yet still worried about me, "I'd love to meet Mark."

"And Maureen is going to be there," Kristin has heard all about Maureen. She never really said anything horrible about her, but I knew that she didn't like her much.

"Oh," she mumbled, "well…it'll be nice for you two to catch up."

"I suppose," I was trying to convince myself of this too; "it'll be fine I'm sure. But anyway, I can't wait for you to get here." My smile had again taken over my face at the thought of Kristin here with me.

"Me either," she paused for a second, "hey Joanne I have to take this call, but I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," then she hung up, leaving me to listen to the dial tone.

I hung up my phone, again curling down into the bed. I just wanted to sleep; escape reality. But my mind was racing with everything that I had found out about today. I forced my eyes shut, squeezing them tightly together. The tears still managed to escape though. I just lay there alone, wanting so bad for someone to hold onto, wanting to feel those comforting arms around me, someone to tell me it was ok.

My eyes slowly opened, focusing on the mini bar in my room. I tried to force myself to remain in bed, not to get up and start drinking. But I found myself soon crawling out of bed over to the bar, searching for something to take away the pain, something to let me sleep and forget about today. I found some vodka, whiskey, and rum; grabbed the bottles and started drinking. I don't even remember passing out.

**So what did you think? Let me know please...review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always thanks for the reviews for last ch! I'm not really sure how well I like how this ch. came out, but I'll see what you guys think. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

The next morning I woke up on the floor, empty bottles laying everywhere. My head was throbbing, I was nauseas, and my mouth was unbearably dry; definitely a hang over. It hurt to even move. My entire body was aching. I fell like absolute shit. The sun shining through the windows wasn't helping matters much either. Why in the hell do I do things like this to myself?

I slowly crawled my way to the bed. I had to stop a few times because I felt that I was ready to throw up at any moment. I grabbed my phone to check the time and to make sure that I didn't have any important voicemails that I may need to deal with today. I had two. The first was from Kristin, telling me that she was getting ready to board her plane. The second was from Mark, making sure we were still on for tonight. Oh damn, I forgot…I guess drinking literally did help me forget…I have to see Maureen tonight. The thought made me even more ill.

After lying in bed for a while, I decided that a shower was in need. But unfortunately I never made into the shower. I did however make it into the bathroom; it's just that instead of getting in the shower, I was hugging the toilet. I didn't think I was ever going to stop; I didn't think a stomach could hold this much. I never thought I was going to quit. Every time I thought I was finished the sight and smell would get to me and somehow my body would expel more my stomach. Damn, this sucks.

When my stomach decided that it had puked up enough, I slowly made my way into the shower. The cold water felt good running down my body. It was helping me to feel a little better; still though I feel like shit. I stood there for the longest time, just enjoying the feeling of the water against my skin. It's the best I've felt all morning. After I finished my shower, I brushed my teeth for as long as I could stand it. That nasty ass puke taste was still lingering in my mouth and if I didn't take care of it soon I was going to be again visiting the porcelain god.

By the time I finished getting ready I only had about twenty minutes until Kristin's expected arrival. I was so excited to see her; I couldn't wait. But I feel like shit and don't really know how much of her presence I'm going to be able to enjoy. The alcohol had helped my problem last night; but it's sure putting a damper on the plans I had once Kristin got here.

Almost precisely on time, the doorman rang up to my room announcing Kristin's arrival and to make sure that it was ok that he allows her in. I sat on the bed, anxiously waiting for the knock on my door. It felt as though she was taking forever; she couldn't get here soon enough. And then there it was, the knock at the door, she was here.

I swung the door open to see her smiling face staring at me, loaded down with two suitcases. I laugh at the site of my girlfriend standing there barely able to hold onto her luggage; she looks so cute. She's never been able to pack light though; she's not even going to be here two days and she has two suitcases. Oh well, I love that about her.

"Hi honey," I eagerly, yet gently wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"Hi," she said as she softly pressed her lips against mine; it felt so nice to have those lips on me again.

After our little make out session in the hallway I lead her inside the room. "Wow, it is gorgeous," she said as she sat down her suitcases, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist from behind me. "We are going to have some fun in here," she flirtatiously added, turning me around in her arms once again kissing me. She was holding me tight to her body, running her hands up and down my back and then that feeling came back to me and I was running to the bathroom…I barely made it.

"Are you ok?" she asked, confusion written all over her face as she walked into the bathroom. She knelt down beside me handing me a tissue, "you getting sick?"

"No," I answered, my stomach turning again, "I drank too much last…" I couldn't finish the sentence; my head was again down in the toilet.

"Oh baby," she giggled, rubbing my back. I turned my head and glared at her.

She sat with me in the bathroom, while I continued to empty yet more contents of my stomach into the toilet. It was rather sweet, her sitting with me rubbing my back; it was comforting to have her there. Her touch was so light, so loving. I'm glad she's here.

After I finished she carried me back to the bed. She got me some water, closed the blinds, turned on a movie, and cuddled up with me under the blankets. I rested my head on her chest, holding her as close as I could as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later finding Kristin had gone to take a shower. I was feeling much better now and decided that I'd join her. As I walked into the bathroom, she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, a huge smile on her face.

"Want to join me?"

"That's what I had in mind," I seductively replied.

I was quickly undressed and joining Kristin in the shower. Her arms soon found their way around my waist, pulling me as close to her body as possible. Slowly she leaned into me, passionately pressing her lips to mine. Our hands roamed one another's bodies; finding places that we knew would make each other moan in pleasure. Her hands were so smooth and gentle running across my body. The sex was getting intense; both of us screaming out each other's name as we reached pure ecstasy. We were both panting; my heart pounding from the excitement that she had caused me. Her blue eyes looked up to meet mine as she once again embraced me into a kiss. With that I had pushed her up against the wall again exploring her body. The sex last for hours with us; which I'm not complaining at all about because she is damn good at it.

Once we had got out of the shower, we quickly finished getting ready to go find somewhere to have dinner. I was glad that Mark suggested that we meet after dinner; that way Kristin and I could have dinner alone. She had to leave tomorrow night to go back to work, so I wanted to spend as much alone time with her as I could. Actually if I had a say in it, we'd skip dinner all together and just stay in the hotel. But I knew Kristin was excited to see New York, she's only been here once before, and so I was willing to delay some certain activities until later tonight.

We made our way through New York, stopping occasionally so that Kristin could enjoy the sites. I loved watching her face light up at seeing this beautiful city. There were a few times that I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and just kiss her. Finally, we decided to pick out a restaurant to have dinner. Of course I allowed Kristin to pick anywhere she would like to eat at. So we just roamed the village looking for somewhere; Kristin spotted this Italian restaurant that she was immediately set on eating at. Frankly, I didn't want to eat there at all…it was the same restaurant where Maureen and I had our first official date.

Dinner was interesting. I was there with my amazing girlfriend yet my mind was continuously being flooded with memories of Maureen and I. Kristin continually had to get my attention because I would space out thinking about the Maureen and I being there together. I'd just laugh it off and act as if nothing was wrong. But something was wrong…I was getting excited to see Maureen for the first time in five years.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

When Kristin and I made it to the coffee shop that we were suppose to be meeting at, I only noticed Mark and Cara sitting inside. Only seeing the two of them, my nerves calmed slightly, thinking maybe that Maureen had changed her mind about coming.

"Hey Joanne over here," Mark yelled to the door as he noticed us walking in the door. I squeezed Kristin's hand tighter, took a deep breath and lead her over to the table.

"Hey Mark," I politely greeted him, hugging him hello. "This is Kristin," I told him as I let go of him wrapping my arm around Kristin's waist.

"Hello Mark, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," she said graciously extending her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Mark looked over at me, nodding in approval. "This is Cara," he now says acknowledging the very pregnant woman sitting at the table. She was as pretty as Mark had described her. I politely shook her hand as we all took our seats.

"So where's Maureen," I nonchalantly asked Mark.

"Oh," he looked down at his watch looking rather confused, "she said she'd be here. But then again," he now looked back up at me, "you know how Maureen can be sometimes. Always needing to make an entrance," Mark and I shared a knowingly laugh.

"So Cara, Mark tells me that you're a writer," I decided to start polite conversation with her, not wanting to seem rude.

"Oh yes," she said as she took a sip of her coffee, "since getting pregnant though I've had a hard time focusing on writing," she softly giggled looking over at Mark. "I have a few…" and that's when she lost my attention. Not because she was boring me, but because I happened to look up and see Maureen walk into the coffee shop. It seemed as though everything around me disappeared, that the only other person in the entire place was her. She stopped a waiter passing by her obviously asking him where we were seated. Then in what seemed to be slow motion her eyes followed his finger over to our table. Our eyes met and my heart melted all over again.

**Ok so what do you guys think? I'm trying to establish the fact that Joanne really does love Kristin, I hope thats working. And I'm still trying to figure out how to get Benny in this story since some of you mentioned him in your reviews...any ideas let me know (well besides just having him randomly walk into the coffee shop). Just to give you a heads up there won't be an update tomorrow (Saturday) but look for one Sunday evening/night. Please review...Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. I've tried fitting Benny in and I just can't seem to fit him in and still have the story flow like I want it to...sorry. If this _really _bothers some of you, I'm sorry...I'll put Benny in my next fic. But I hope you like this one...Maureen and Joanne finally talk. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

My eyes never left hers while she slowly walked to our table. She looked just as I remembered her. Her massive dark curly hair perfectly framing her face, her intense green eyes with just a hint of vulnerability, and her tone, fit body being covered with clothes that fit just tight enough to not reveal too much but making you wonder even more what she's hiding underneath. I couldn't believe that I was seeing her again.

I was startled out of my hypnotic state by Kristin before Maureen even reached our table. "Joanne?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone, "are you ok?" she continued, placing her hand on my leg.

"Oh yeah," I casually replied, "just fine honey," then Kristin leaned over and lightly kissed me. When I pulled away from her I noticed that Maureen had reached our table. I looked up at her to realize for the first time since I've known Maureen I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

The tension between us was obvious; neither of us spoke we just stared at one another. So thankfully Mark was quickly on his feet walking over to hug Maureen hello.

"Hey Maureen," he uneasily said, obviously praying that the tension wouldn't get any worse, "have a seat." He reached over grabbing an empty seat from a nearby table pulling her a seat up where else but right beside me.

The scene was quite awkward at first. I glared at Mark, somehow knowing that he hadn't mentioned to Maureen that my girlfriend would be here with me; I wonder if Mark had even mentioned to her that I have a girlfriend. Oh I don't know, I just wish someone would just say something.

And then someone did; however it was the last person I was expecting to say anything. "Hi my name is Kristin," she politely introduced herself to Maureen, extending her hand to greet her; "I'm Joanne's girlfriend." With that she wrapped her arm around my shoulder; my eyes immediately went up to see Maureen force a congratulatory smile. I don't think Kristin was doing this to rub it in Maureen's face that she was now my girlfriend; for all Kristin knew I hated Maureen…which I do…don't I?

And just like the professional actress, Maureen tried her best to cover up whatever feelings she had at the moment. "Oh, well it's nice to you meet you Kristin." I noticed Maureen glance over at Mark; she looked as though she could kill him right now. "Congratulations Joanne," her eyes had turned away from Mark's now looking into mine. Her voice was much calmer when she spoke to me. "I'm happy for you," she seemed to be sincere, yet in some way I could see the almost disappointing look in her eyes.

"Thanks. How have you been?" I awkwardly asked. I felt completely trapped sitting between Kristin and Maureen. Kristin's arm was still draped around me, holding me close to her; Maureen looked ready to break seeing the two of us together, yet was putting up a front like she wasn't bothered by this fact. I don't know if Kristin, or anyone else, at the table could see it, but I could. I know Maureen…even after five years, I can see it in her eyes.

"I'm good," she nodded.

The awkwardness and tension again started building. There was so much I wanted to say to her, so much I wanted to ask her but couldn't. My emotions were going crazy. Part of me wanted to reach over and kiss her, then there was part of me that wanted to bitch her out and slap her. I had obviously become completely lost in my thoughts as I could now hear them talking, but I wasn't sure what any of them where saying. It all sounded muffled to me. I was becoming more and more uneasy sitting there. My heart was starting to race and I couldn't seem to sit still. I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling or even what I wanted to be feeling. I needed to just get away for a minute.

So politely and somehow calmly, I stood up excusing myself, "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Kristin stood up with me gently kissing me, "Are you ok baby? Do you want me to go with you?" When I heard Kristin call me baby, I instantly glanced over at Maureen whose face had dropped. I had always hated anyone calling me baby; well anyone except for Maureen and Maureen knew that. Baby was a pet name reserved for only Maureen to use; and now she's hearing my new girlfriend call me that.

"No I'm fine," I reassured her as I looked back up at her, "stay here, I'll be right back," I softly kissed her cheek and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

I made my way into the bathroom; thankfully no one else was in there. I stood leaning up against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. I didn't think that seeing Maureen again would cause me to become so frantic. I had pretty much hated her for the past five years; why can't I just hate her for. It was easy that way; I hated Maureen and I loved Kristin end of story. But no, Maureen walks in and just like the first time she walked into my life, I was completely blown away by her. As I stood there, staring at this mess of emotions that I had become, I noticed the bathroom door being swung open. Expecting to see Kristin walk in I hurriedly try to compose myself, not wanting her to suspect anything or worrying about me. As I spun around though I see that it's not Kristin walking through the door.

"Are you ok?" Maureen softly asked me, just barely standing inside the bathroom.

"I'm fine," I huffed as I turned back around to face the mirror, trying to keep calm. "What do you want?" I hastily asked her as I began washing my hands; any activity I could do right now to distract myself was good.

"I just…" she started as she took a few steps towards me, "Joanne it's so good to see you," she sighed. "I've missed you," she continued as she walked up directly behind me.

"Don't even start," I yelled as I turned around to face her. "I don't want to hear it Maureen…you're the one that chose to have it this way," I continued as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands.

"Wait a minute, this wasn't all my fault you know," she fired back at me. "You're the one that moved."

"I asked you to come with me. But no you couldn't leave this damn city to come with me…to come with your girlfriend, who you supposedly loved," I made sure to exaggerate the word supposedly.

"I did love you," she furiously screamed, "damn Joanne I still do." I froze I didn't know what to say back to her. She slowly walked over to me, sliding her hands down my arms until she reached my hands, tightly grabbing hold of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how she could always make me melt by just touching me. But my rage took over again as I jerked my hands away from hers.

"But I don't love you anymore," I harshly, yet softly told her. We both stood there in complete silence, just staring at one another. I continued my voice becoming gentler now, "Maureen, what we had was great, but you gave it up. You hurt me so much. Damn Maureen I loved you so much, don't you know that?"

Before either of us could say anymore, I heard a voice interrupting us from the doorway, "Joanne you ok?" Kristin had walked in; apparently our screaming had got pretty intense. She walked up beside me wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's just go back out to the table." I told her.

"Ok," she calmly told me, taking hold of my hand walking me back out to where both Mark and Cara were waiting.

A few minutes later Maureen came back out of the bathroom. It looked as though she'd been crying. But I couldn't blame her; because if I wasn't sitting out here I'd been crying too. Our eyes met for just a moment as she took her seat. But knowing that it would be in the best interest of everyone at our table, not to mention the coffee shop, I quickly turned away from her continuing my conversation with Mark.

We all stayed a while longer; talking about whatever topic would happen to arise. Maureen and I never directly talked to one another the rest of the night. The mood between us was still too intense. I would steal a few quick glances of her though when she was speaking, but would quickly turn away and hold a little tighter onto Kristin.

Finally we all got up to leave. As all five of us stood out on the street, ready to part our separate ways; the awkwardness of the scene was almost unbearable. Kristin of course politely said goodbye to Mark and Cara, congratulating them yet again on the baby. She even hugged Maureen goodbye, telling her that she was glad to finally meet her as well. I held so tight to Mark when I said goodbye to him; I never wanted to let him go. He made me promise that I would keep in touch this time and I'd make a trip back to New York once Roger was born. Of course I promised, mentioning that I might even call him before I left again seeing that I still had until Tuesday until I left. He nodded saying that he'd love to see me again too. I hugged Cara goodbye, telling her how lucky she was to have Mark, she giggled cuddling into Mark agreeing with me. Then I walked over to Maureen.

"It was nice to see you again Maureen," I finally muttered.

"Nice to see you too," she quietly responded. Surprisingly she then quickly wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. She pulled me close against her body, tightly holding onto me. I couldn't help but hold her just as tight. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, remembering how good she always smelled.

I released my body from hers, looking her into those gorgeous green eyes, "goodbye Maureen," I quietly told her.

"Goodbye Joanne," she replied as I saw a single tear fall from her eye.

I then walked over to Kristin, taking hold her hand, leading her back in the direction of our hotel. I turned back around once more to see Mark's arm around Maureen, her head buried in his shoulder. I waved goodbye and turned the corner out of their sight. I looked over at Kristin and smiled; remembering how lucky I was to have her. I had never gotten the chance to say goodbye to Maureen five years ago; now I had gotten to, maybe that's all I ever really needed…was to say goodbye to her.

**Let me know what you thought...please review! And no this isn't the last ch if you were wondering. Since these chs seem to be somewhat short, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible with them. So if I get enough reviewsI might add another ch later tonight (Sunday)...that is if I get the time to write it as well. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks as always for the reviews...you guys are way too nice I think. But as I promised I have another ch. ready tonight. And though it's not technically Sunday night, it's awful close (it's 12:30 my time). This ch is rather short, but when I was writing it I just came to a point that I had to stop...it seemed too perfect of a spot not to stop this ch there, maybe it's just me being evil stopping this ch where I did but I'll try and update soon enough. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

Kristin and I had eventually made it back to our hotel. And as soon as we were through the door our lips were meeting in an intense, passionate kiss. She was quickly helping me to undress, as I began helping her as well. We fell back onto the bed, hands roaming over one another's bodies, and my lips now exploring down her body. I felt desperate to have her this close to me. I needed to feel this loved from her. And it wasn't so much that I needed to feel the physical act of sex, but the emotional aspect of it was what I was needing the most. It was hurried and rushed; as if it wasn't I'd break. After we had both pleasured one another, we lay silently on the bed, cuddled into each others body.

"Joanne?" Kristin quietly asked, panting, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told her as I reached up kissing her on the neck. I saw her smile as I nudged closer into her, laying my head back down on her chest.

The next morning I woke up in the exact same position. Kristin was still sleeping, her arms still wrapped around my body. I slowly released myself from her arms, trying not to wake her. I stood up beside the bed, staring down at her. She was absolutely beautiful laying there asleep. I loved her so much. Gently I bent down kissing her on the forehead before going to take a shower.

When I returned back into the bedroom, Kristin was awake watching some television show. She spotted me walking out of the bathroom and quickly got out of bed rushing over to me, enveloping me in her arms.

"Good morning," she cheerfully said as she quickly kissed my lips. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can spend some more time alone together before I leave?" she questioned. Kristin had to return to Chicago this evening; her flight was at six. She had to work tomorrow, so unfortunately she was only able to spend one night here in New York with me.

"Whatever you want honey," I smiled as she quickly made her way into the bathroom.

While Kristin was finishing getting ready, I had gone out to the balcony to sit and be alone with my thoughts. I didn't doubt for a second that I loved Kristin, she was great. But seeing Maureen again last night bought back so many old feelings; unresolved feelings. I wanted to talk to her again, there were still so many things left unsolved between us. Only problem is, can I trust myself around Maureen. As mad as I was last night at her, I still consciously had to fight the urge to grab her and just kiss her. What am I going to do? Their both unbelievable…but then again Kristin is in Chicago with me and Maureen made it very clear that she wasn't leaving New York. That kind of solves my problem.

"Joanne, you ready?" I was startled by Kristin's voice coming from back inside the hotel room.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, taking in a deep breath, walking back inside.

We grabbed Kristin's suitcases and headed out of the room. Even though Kristin's flight wasn't until later the hotel was going to be sending her luggage over to the airport so that we wouldn't have to worry about it. While we were waiting on the elevator, Kristin said she forgot something and went frantically rushing back to the room. She's so cute when she's frantic.

The entire day Kristin and I spent walking around New York. I showed her some of the big tourist sights and some other areas that I thought my interest her. It was just nice to be back in New York and to be there with Kristin. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. As always the day seemed to fly by and we were soon in a taxi headed towards LaGuardia.

"Well guess I'll see you Tuesday," she sadly said as we made it to the security point.

"Have a good flight," I don't know why I was so upset for, I was going to be back in Chicago myself in two days. I pulled her closer towards me, firmly wrapping my arms around her, gently kissing her goodbye. "I love you," I told her as she pulled away.

"I love you too baby," and with that she was through the security gate, waving goodbye to me from the other side.

I made it back to the hotel room, not really sure what I was going to do now. I had a few meetings I had to attend tomorrow, so I needed to review some files for that, but that shouldn't take me too long. I could always just go wonder around New York, there's always something happening here. Then again I could see what Mark is doing…maybe even Maureen. All thoughts of planning the rest of my evening were halted though when I spotted a note lying on the bed.

_Dear Joanne,_

_I love you! There is something that I wanted to talk to you about, but before we talk about it I wanted to give you time to think about it on your own first. I know this is not how it is typically done but…_

_Joanne, will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Kristin_

I was immediately picking up the phone and dialing.

**Please let me know what you think...this means review! Once the next ch is ready it'll be up, so keep a look out. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry guys this one took a little longer for me to update than usual...but it's just been a crazy mess around here. Plus, I like literally rewrote this ch four times because I never liked how it ended up coming out and whatnot. Finally though I think I came up with something I like, I hope you guys like it. But thanks for everyone who reviewed, much appreciated! And enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

I started dialing my phone not even realizing who I had called until I heard the answering machine pick up hearing Mark's voice come over my phone. I didn't even leave a message; I needed to talk to someone, not an answering machine.

I sat down on the bed, trying to collect my thoughts. Kristin had completely caught me off guard with this; we had talked awhile back about it, but nothing too serious on the topic. Apparently though she was being more serious about it than I was at the time. I've been engaged before and it didn't turn out so well, for awhile anyway. I don't want to get engaged to Kristin and then have it just cause problems for us.

I looked at my cell phone realizing that by now Kristin's plane would be getting ready to take off, so her phone would be turned off. I at least needed to call and leave her a voicemail; I don't want her to worry about me freaking out about this. So I quickly dialed Kristin's number, immediately getting sent to her voicemail. "Hey Kristin, I love you, we'll talk when I get home." There now at least she'll know that I got the note and that I'm not completely going spastic now. But still I need to talk to someone about this.

I took a deep breath as I started dialing her number. I wasn't even sure if this was still her number; but it's the last one I know of and right now it's worth a shot. With every ring my heart pumped harder and faster; I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I was ready to hang up the phone when I heard a voice come through my phone.

"Hello?" she curiously answered.

"Maureen?" I questioned.

"Sorry no, you must have the wrong number," the woman politely responded.

"Oh sorry ma'am, my mistake," I apologized as I hung up the phone.

I collapsed on the floor, crying into my hands. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I should or wanted to be feeling about Kristin or Maureen. I need to talk to someone so bad, I need someone to listen. Somehow I needed to sort my feelings out for the two of them. Right now though I just wanted to cry; release all these emotions that I have kept bottled up. After I cried a little while longer, I got an idea, I knew exactly who I wanted to talk to; I was quickly cleaning myself up and heading out of the hotel.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I placed a rose on each of their graves as I sat down on a bench nearby, facing them all. There they all were; four of the best friends I've ever known. Collins, Angel, Mimi, and Roger's graves all lined up in front of me; a reminder of how short someone's life can be yet so full of happiness, passion, and love. 

"I'm so sorry you guys," I began, the tears immediately welling up in my eyes, "I should have stayed, or at least called. I should have been here for you guys," I continued to ramble, "you all were the greatest friends I could have asked for and look how I went and treated each of you. Please know that I love each of you!"

"They know," I heard a soft voice respond from behind me. I turned around to see Maureen standing behind me. I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and scooted over on the bench motioning for her to join me.

We both just sat there, staring at the graves. Tears were now freely running down my face. I felt so vulnerable sitting there in the cemetery crying like that, but just having Maureen sitting beside me made me feel safe. I slowly turned my head to look at her, noticing she too had tears trailing down her cheeks. I reached over wiping a tear from her cheek as I began talking to her.

"I'm sorry," I quietly spoke.

"For what?" not moving her eyes from the graves.

"For yelling at you in the bathroom," I began, "I shouldn't have done that."

She now turned to look at me, "you have ever right to be mad at me Joanne," she sighed, "I shouldn't have even went in there to make sure you were ok, that's your girlfriend's job." Her eyes went immediately back to the graves, but I caught the hint of pain that had entered into them before she turned away.

"Maybe, but…" I trailed off, trying to find the courage to tell her about my feeling for her and to tell her about Kristin asking me to marry her.

"Did you feel that," she interrupted, "I think it's starting to rain."

And before I could even respond it began down pouring. We both screamed and started running out of the cemetery. I'm not sure where I was running to though, there wasn't any shelter anywhere by that I could see.

"This way," Maureen screamed as she ran over to me grabbing a hold of my hand. I smiled as she laced her fingers in mine; running along side her to the subway station.

We made it down into the subway, both us completely soaked. Both of us were laughing, make some sort of attempt to dry off somewhat.

"Hey Maureen," I softly began, "I'd really like to talk," I paused, and then nervously continued, "you want to come back to my hotel with me. I think we have a lot we need to talk about." My eyes were searching hers, looking for any sign of any type of emotion.

"Yeah," she nodded.

* * *

When we made it back to the hotel I grabbed some dry clothes for both Maureen and myself. I went into the bathroom to change and to also gather my courage to actually sit down and talk to her. I was so nervous; I mean it's been five years since I've talked to this woman, I don't even know where to start. I paced the bathroom trying to come up with what to say in my head. I must have been in there quite awhile because Maureen was soon knocking on the door asking me if I was ok. 

"Sorry," I apologized as I slowly opened the door following Maureen into the living room.

We sat down on opposite ends of the couch, just staring at each other. Both of us were obviously nervous at the moment.

"Um, thanks for the dry clothes," Maureen finally said breaking the silence.

"Oh no problem," I shrugged. I took a deep breath then continued, "look Maureen I really needed to talk to you about something."

"Of course Joanne anything," she replied.

"Well," I was becoming so nervous I was finding it hard to formulate words. "The reason…first off…I guess I should probably tell you…umm, Maureen…" I was rambling trying to figure where I should start and how to tell her.

"Joanne, tell me what's wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"Kristin asked me to marry her," I bluntly spouted.

Complete shock came over Maureen's face. Her jaw literally fell open, her eyes widened, and I swear I could see tears forming. "What did you say," she mumbled, her eyes fixated on her hands playing with the fringe on the pillow.

"I haven't given her an answer yet," I quietly answered her.

"Why not?" she asked, slowly lifting her eyes up to meet mine.

"Because she's not you."

**So what did you think? Let me know please. And I'll try to have up ch 8 asap. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys here's the next ch. I hope you like it. I'm kinda questionable on it myself, but then again I always am. I'm having a slight problem now though, I don't know who I want Joanne to end up with. So hopefully I'll figure that out and get the next ch up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers, much love to you all! Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

"But I love her," I quickly added. "I just don't know what to do though Maureen because ever since I saw you again," I paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "I've realized that I've never stopped loving you."

"Joanne," she began, her gorgeous green eyes staring into mine, "I'd be lying to you if I told you that I wouldn't want you back." She reached her hand out, taking hold of mine. "Damn Joanne, we're great together."

"But Maureen," I stood up, pacing the floor, "you really hurt me though."

"You don't think it killed me to watch you leave," surprisingly enough her voice remained calm. Somehow, both of us were remaining composed, neither of us raising our voices nor yelling at one another. "Joanne, I loved you so much." I could now see the tears forming in her eyes.

I leaned up against the wall staring at her still sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. "Then why didn't you try and stop me?"

"I did Joanne, I told you just to stay and we'd be fine."

"See Maureen, that's just it. You told me to stay; you were acting more like my mom than my girlfriend." I could tell she had become slightly confused by what I was telling her. "Maureen, the only thing you would have had to do was ask me to stay," I softly continued, "and I would have stayed here for you." She didn't say anything; she just buried her face into her hands, I could hear her crying now. "You didn't even try to stop me Maureen….damn at least you could have done was come and said goodbye to me at the airport," my voice was now getting a little louder. It was so frustrating to me to be telling her all of this, knowing all the time that if she'd just have asked me to stay that my life would be so different right now; that I'd be with her.

"Joanne, I wanted you to stay," she started, "but I just thought that would have pissed you off even more me asking you to give up this job for me."

"I was already pissed off. And why wouldn't you think I'd sacrifice a job for you?" I asked, as I joined her back on the couch, sitting a little closer to her this time.

She shrugged, "I really screwed up Joanne, I'm sorry."

"Yeah you did. And now I have this new, great girlfriend back in Chicago who truly loves me and hell wants to marry me; but then now your back in my life and all those old feelings I had for you have rushed back. I don't know what to do."

"I want you to choose me, but I understand if you choose Kristin. She does seem to really love you." Tears were flowing more continually down both our cheeks now. "But I know I love you too."

"I love you too," I had said it before even realizing that I had. A smile crept across Maureen's face instantly upon me saying this. I loved seeing her smile. "But Maureen I don't know if that's enough," I was quickly adding.

"Why not?" she commandingly questioned. "Joanne, I've never loved anyone like I love you; not even close. Damn Joanne, I haven't even dated anyone since you because you're the only one I ever think about; the only one I ever want. Everyone is always compared to you and no one ever even comes close to measuring up."

My heart broke hearing her saying this. I could see all this love she still had for me radiating from her. So I reached out my hand, resting it on the side of her face, wiping away a stray tear with my thumb. I left it resting there as she snuggled her face closer to my hand. Our eyes met as I leaned in closer to her. I stopped as our lips were only inches away from one another's.

"Maureen," I began.

"Shh," she softly replied as she softly pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips were so smooth, running over top of mine. The kiss was so tender yet so intense. I had missed having her kiss me like this; feeling this kind of passion from her. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate and we moved closer to one another. Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer against her body; my arms lightly draped around her neck. My heart was racing as her hands found their way underneath of my shirt and started rubbing against my bare skin.

Slowly I released my lips from hers; her face returning a rather disappointing look. I stood to my feet pulling her up off the couch with me. Without saying a word to her, I latched onto her hand leading her into the bedroom. Slowly I laid her back onto the bed, lying on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she quietly asked as I began kissing her neck.

I looked up into her eyes, searching for the perfect words to describe how bad that I really did want to be here with her like this right now. However, I couldn't come up with anything so I just nodded; to which she smiled, grabbing hold of the back of my neck and pulling me down to her.

My hands began retracing every part of her body that they once knew as familiar territory. I began remembering every curve and dimple on her body; remembering how and where to touch her to cause her to whimper in pleasure. Lying on top of her caressing every part of her body and feeling her caress every inch of mine felt so right, so perfect. As we continued to explore and relearn everything about each other's body my only thoughts were of how to bring Maureen to a complete state of ecstasy and about how much I truly loved her; how much I loved being with her like this right now.

It was all very romantic and sweet. Nothing about it was rushed or hurried; it was making love in the truest sense of the words. Every kiss, every touch sent chills through my body. It was like she has never forgotten exactly what to do to cause me to experience the pleasure that she has only ever been able to create. The soft moans and whimpers coming from both of us were now growing louder. By now my heart was racing and I was panting; I could feel Maureen's heart pounding and hear her pants as we continued to satisfy one another.

When we had both reached the ultimate climax that we so longed to cause for each other, our bodies collapsed beside one another's, both of us staring up at the ceiling. That didn't last too long however, as Maureen was quickly moving closer to me, intertwining her legs in between mine, lying her arm across my bare stomach, and resting her head on my chest. I began running my fingers through her dark massive curls as my other arm wrapped tightly around her waist holding her as close to me as possible. She then started lightly tracing her fingertips across my stomach causing me to giggle. I couldn't believe that I was lying here in bed with her again; it felt so right being here with her.

Of course this perfect feeling that had come over me couldn't last for long. Just as I was ready to begin kissing Maureen again, I heard my phone ringing from the nightstand. The sudden noise startled me as I quickly reached over to grab my phone. My heart sunk when I saw Kristin's name flashing on the called ID. I had completely forgotten about Kristin and her asking me to marry her. For the past two hours the only thing on my mind was Maureen and I in bed together.

Slowly and nervously I answered my phone. "Hello," I softly spoke as I released myself from Maureen's arms sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Hey baby," she sounded so chipper on the other end of the phone. I have no doubt she wouldn't be as chipper if she knew where I was at right now.

"Hi honey," I tried sounding as happy as she was, but I don't think I was doing a very good job at it right now.

"Are you ok?" she worriedly questioned.

"Yeah why?" I cautiously responded.

"You just sound out of breath," I nearly choked from the shock of hearing her say this.

"Umm, no I'm fine," I muttered. "So you made it back ok I take it," I said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, flight went fine," she then paused, leaving an awkward silence between the two of us. "So Joanne what do you think about us getting married?" she finally said.

"Kristin I'd rather talk about this in person," as I said this Maureen moved up closer behind me, slowly slinking her arms around my waist. "It's just that this is a pretty serious step in our relationship," now Maureen was placing small, gentle kisses all over my back, "and I want to be able to look at you when we make this decision." I was now starting to find it hard to control myself with Maureen's hands now rubbing up and down my thighs. Kristin wasn't saying anything, so I quickly added, "I love you Kristin." To which the hands roaming over my legs stopped and the kisses on my back quit as well.

I got up off the bed, needing to concentrate on talking to Kristin right now and not having Maureen distracting me. When I got up off the bed, Maureen fell back onto the pillows with a huff. She rolled her eyes at me as I walked into the living room; I was finding it quite cute that she was getting jealous.

"I understand Joanne," Kristin finally responded. "It is a big decision. But Joanne, just know that I love you."

"I know you love me honey and I love you too," I sweetly told her. And I really do love her. I then started mentally kicking myself for what I had just done with Maureen. If Kristin ever found out it would absolutely kill her.

"Well hey listen, I need to go unpack. But I'll talk to you later. Have a goodnight; I miss you; I love you." She sounded so cute and sweet as she rambled all of this out rather quickly.

I couldn't help but giggle, "I miss you and love you too."

I hung up my phone, just standing in the living room trying to think what to do now. There was this amazing, beautiful woman in Chicago who loved me and wanted to marry me but then there was this sexy, wonderful woman lying naked in the next room. What's a girl to do?

"Are you coming back to bed?" I heard a sexy voice from the doorway ask me.

I turned around to see her, leaning up against the doorway, her finger meticulously placed in her mouth. I smirked, shaking my head at her. "Your unbelievable you know that," I laughed as I walked up to her. Which she in turn laughed, grabbed hold of my hand and led me back to the bed.

We both crawled underneath the covers, immediately cuddling up to one another. I held her so close to me; I have missed her so much and I wanted to remember this moment. Because even though we had both admitted that we still loved each other and we had sex, the fact still remains that she lives in New York and I live in Chicago.

**Hope you liked it...let me know what you thought. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Rather quick update this time...yay! Nothing real exciting happens in this ch, sorry in advance for that. But I'll hurry with the next ch I promise. And a first for this fic, I wrote in someone else's POV besides Joanne...Maureen's. I like writing in Maureen's POV, so it seemed a good ch to do so, so I did. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clocking ringing from my cell phone. Quickly I was turning it off so not to wake Maureen. We hadn't moved; she was still tightly pressed up against my body in my arms. I stayed in bed with her a little while longer, running my fingers through her hair and watching her sleep. I couldn't believe that we were actually lying in bed together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Carefully and quietly I slipped out of bed needing to hurry and get ready; I had early morning meetings that I had to attend downtown. My entire day was actually filled with meetings and conferences. I would love nothing more than to get to spend my last day in New York with Maureen and Mark, but it didn't seem like it was going to be possible.

I had actually gotten completely ready without Maureen even stirring in bed. I didn't want to wake her so I just left a note and headed out.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew Joanne wasn't there and that there was an empty space beside me in bed. When Joanne and I were together, this fact rarely bothered me because I always knew that night she'd be back in my arms sleeping once again. However, this time it was different. I didn't know that. For all I knew, Joanne wouldn't even want to see me today. Maybe she realized that she wanted to marry Kristin and that maybe just last night was her way of saying goodbye to me; you know breakup sex.

I eventually forced myself out of the bed; sleepily wondering to the bathroom. Now more than ever I wanted to talk to Joanne. I need to make her understand how great we are together and how much I need her. But then again I want her to be happy. Does she even want to talk to me though? Does she truly realize that I love her? Does she really love me or is she just in love with what we used to have? Does she love Kristin more than me? Does she truly love Kristin at all or is Kristin just a way to forget me? Damn, now my head hurts…too many questions for this early in the morning.

I tried to clean up as much as possible. Rummaging through Joanne's things, I found a rubber band to pull my hair back with and her toothbrush, which of course I used. The way I look at the whole couples sharing the toothbrush thing is that we've shared more bodily fluids than just saliva, so why can't I use her toothbrush.

When I went to leave her hotel room, I found a note taped to the back of the door.

_Dear Maureen,_

_Sorry but I had to go to some meetings this morning, unfortunately I have meetings all day._ _But I would love to see you again tonight. Maybe even hang out with Mark and Cara as well. I think there are some things the two of us need to actually sit down and talk about. But give me a call sometime today so we can make plans, that is if you want to. My cell is 555-2482. Just leave a message if it's turned off. I had fun last night, thanks. _

_Love, Joanne_

I smiled reading this, realizing that maybe there was a chance for Joanne and me to work something out. I'm not sure what, but maybe something. I grabbed the note, folding it up, putting it in my pocket. And I walked back out onto the busy New York City streets with the cheesiest grin plastered on my face.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

This has been one of the more boring days of my life. I've finally gotten out of my last meeting, thirty minutes later than expected. I quickly had my cell phone out, turning it on, hoping that Maureen had called me. I smiled as I heard my voicemail alert go off. Immediately I was calling my voicemail.

_Hey Joanne, it's Maureen. I just talked to Mark; he said Cara and he'd love to get together tonight. We thought maybe we all could meet up at his place say at seven thirty. If that's a problem you can call me and let me know. My cell is 555-3210. See you later. I love you._

_Hello Joanne, this is dad. Just wanting to check in on how your trip was going. Your mom and I are still in Tahoe. Sorry we couldn't see you when you were back in New York. We love you honey. Bye._

_Hey baby. Just wanted to see how your day went. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I miss you so much. I'll try calling you back later. I love you._

Of course I would have to have messages from both Kristin and Maureen. I hated myself right now for what I was putting all of us through; neither Kristin nor Maureen deserved this. Kristin trusted me and I went and cheated on her with my ex-girlfriend. I've never cheated on anyone before; I can't believe I've betrayed Kristin like this. I love her and I went and did the one thing that would hurt her the most.

I got back to my hotel and collapsed on the bed; I was exhausted. I even thought about calling and canceling my plans with Mark, Cara, and Maureen tonight. Maybe it would be best for everyone if I just didn't see Maureen tonight and I just left tomorrow morning on my flight back to Chicago and left this all behind me. As I got ready to dial Mark's number though I realized just how bad I really did want to see Maureen again. I couldn't just leave again without talking to her. I couldn't do that to either of us.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

"Hey," Cara energetically pulled me into a hug as she opened the door to the apartment. How someone who is eight months pregnant could have this much energy, I'm not sure. I'm sure as hell there'd be no way that I would be this chipper.

"Hi Cara," I politely responded, walking into their apartment.

"Mark," Cara yelled as she shut the door, "Joanne's here."

Soon Mark emerged from the bedroom. "Hey sweetie," he smiled as he hugged me hello. "Maureen is not here yet, but I have something I want to show you," he continued as he showed me a video he had held in his hand.

"What is it?" confused of what Mark could have to show me.

"It's a tape I recently put together," he beamed with pride looking over at Cara who by now how went and sat down on the couch. "It's footage that I started collecting right after I finished Proof Positive up through," his voice now softened, his tone now not sounding as excited, "until Roger died."

"Well let's see it," I quickly interjected, trying to stop any awkward silence from happening between us.

I sat and watched the video as clips of my life from living in New York continually flashed across the screen. There was footage of Roger, Mimi, and Collins all of them looking so happy and vibrant. I miss them so much. Then there'd be footage of Maureen and me. We looked so happy and in love. And of course, there was little footage of Mark to be found. Then there were no longer any clips of me in the movie and Maureen was by herself most of the time. She never looked too happy at first, but then as time passed through the footage, she seemed to be happy…even if some of it appeared to be forced. Then Cara started popping up in footage and now Mark too was seen more in front of the camera. Finally, came the sadder moments of the movie. First, Mimi getting sick and dying, then Collins, and finally Roger; however before each of them died Mark had filmed them all doing something that completely tore my heart out. Each of them said there goodbyes to everyone on film. And each of them included me in their goodbyes; each of them telling me they understood and that they loved me. I completely broke down, sobbing into my hands. Mark scooted over closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I buried my face into his shoulder and continued crying as the movie played on; I didn't pay attention to the rest of it.

After the movie ended, Cara got up excusing herself leaving Mark and me alone on the couch. He was rocking me back and forth, trying his best to comfort me.

"Joanne," he softly spoke, "I just wanted you to hear it from them that they loved you."

"I know Mark," I said through my tears, "thank you." I looked up at the filmmaker, his eyes too filled with tears. I pulled him closer, hugging him tight. I eventually released him, wiping my tears away, trying to compose myself. Before I could thank him again, my cell phone started ringing. So I answered it, excusing myself into the next room.

"Hey Kristin," I said trying to cover the fact that I had been crying.

"Hey," she delightedly responded, "so how was your day? You ready to come home?"

"It was pretty boring and slow," I chuckled.

I had my back facing the doorway of the room I had entered and didn't see Maureen entering. I'm pretty sure she didn't see that I was on the phone either or I'm sure she wouldn't have said what she did next. "Hey Joanne," she rather loudly asked, "did I leave my clothes in your room?"

My heart sank, I couldn't breathe. A deadly silence had come over my conversation with Kristin. Slowly I turned around facing Maureen, revealing to her that I was on the phone. Her eyes immediately widened, her jaw falling open. _I'm so sorry _she mouthed to me.

"Kristin," I quietly, nervously asked.

And all I heard in response was the dial tone.

**So what did you think? Let me know please...review! If you guys have anything you'd like to see more or less of or any ideas/suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews/suggestions from last ch. I know its taken me a bit to get this up, but I've just been busy. And this may not be the best of chs b/c I wrote it rather quickly and late at night so that I could post another ch for you guys so you wouldn't forget about it. Plus, I'm not sure when I'll get to update again...so took advantage of what little free time I had tonight to write this. I haven't even read through it once yet, so I hope it turned out ok. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

I stood there listening to the dial tone ring through my phone. My body wasn't moving; I was completely shocked at what just had happened. Eventually pull the phone down away from my ear, just staring at it; like that was going to bring Kristin back on the other end of the line somehow. My gaze finally looked up to see Maureen standing just inside the room; a complete look of fear had come over her.

"Joanne," she started, barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

I just stared at her. I literally could not speak at the moment.

"Joanne?" she questioned, a hint of worry in her voice. "Say something," she continued as she started walking closer to me.

She was now standing directly in front of me, cautiously looking into my eyes. And something in that moment snapped inside of me and I found myself now not able to quit talking.

"No Maureen," I pushed by her, pacing the floor, "don't start. Holy hell what am I going do? Kristin knows about us. I love her I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her. I need her. Fuck Maureen why'd you have to say that for?" I was yelling now, relentlessly pacing the floor. "Why huh?" I looked over at her; she was obviously attempting to hold back some tears. I didn't seem to really care at the moment however. "You haven't changed have you? Still the same old Maureen. Doesn't matter who you hurt as long as you get what you want right?"

"I'm not the one that cheated on my girlfriend. You did that!" she yelled back at me. I froze in my steps; hearing her say that brought me back into reality. She was right, I'd cheated not her.

"You're right Maureen," I nodded; my tone much softer now. "I was the one that fucked up this time."

"Maybe it's for the best that she found out."

I looked up at her; our eyes meeting once again. "I've got to go Maureen. I need to call her back; I have to talk to her."

It was taking every ounce of will power within me not to start crying right now. I held it together long enough to tell Mark and Cara that I was leaving and apologize to them for having to cut the night short. However, once I got into the elevator of their building I completely lost it. I collapsed onto the floor, bawling into my hands; completely terrified of what was coming.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

Joanne stormed out of the room; leaving me alone in the eerie silence of the room. I heard the front door slam shut and soon saw Mark standing in the doorway. Immediately I started crying. Mark rushed over to me, wrapping his arms gently around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"Come on Maureen, you need to sit down," he gently said to me.

But before we even made it out of the room I had composed myself, pushing back any more tears. "No Mark, I'm ok," I proclaimed, pulling away from him, "I just need to go home."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me or Cara if you need to?" Mark genuinely seemed to care, but I didn't feel like sharing with either of them what a mess everything has turned into.

"I'm fine," I hastily commented as I gathered my things heading for the front door. "Goodnight," I shouted as I rushed through the front door of their apartment.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

I had made it back to my apartment in record time. I hadn't wanted to break down in the middle of New York City, so I made my way through the busy streets as quickly as possible.

When I walked through my door, I immediately collapsed onto my couch, grabbing the nearest pillow squeezing it tightly against me. Tears instantly started flowing, soaking the pillow and smearing mascara down my cheeks. I wanted to grab my phone and call her, tell her how sorry I was, tell her how much I love her, how much I wanted her back in my life; because for the first time I realized that there was a chance that I wasn't getting her back.

How could I have been so blind? Joanne had told me she loved Kristin, I'd even heard her tell Kristin that she loves her; yet in my mind I thought that Joanne would choose me. Was I honestly that self-absorbed that I wasn't seeing what was right in front of my eyes; that Joanne had found someone that makes her happy, that loves her. But could Kristin love Joanne like I love Joanne? I'm so good for Joanne; she's so good for me. We were meant to be together. Kristin is just a replacement for me…wasn't she? But Joanne seemed so upset knowing that Kristin had found out about us. She wouldn't have been quite so upset if she was going to choose me, would she have? I mean she says she loves this other woman…maybe she really does. Maybe I was just 'for old sakes' time. Maybe Joanne never had any intention of making a decision; maybe it was always Kristin. But I want Joanne back; I need her back. I love her so much; damn even after five years I want her back, I don't want anyone else. But wonder if Joanne doesn't want me. I had imagined for the past five years Joanne and me running back into each other, having this wonderful reunion, and never leaving each other's side again. This had been my fantasy for five years now and now I'm scared the last part isn't going to happen. I don't want to loose her, not again. I can't go through loosing her again; not without a fight. Damnit she's my Joanne, not Kristin's. But then again she has been Kristin's Joanne for a while now. Question is does Joanne want to be Kristin's Joanne or my Joanne…she wants to be my Joanne, doesn't she? She has to remember how great it was with us. I have to make her remember. Because I can't take the chance that she's going to fly back to Chicago and be with Kristin. I love her and this time I'm fighting for her.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

"Kristin, its Joanne, please pick up honey, please." I was pleading into our answering machine for Kristin to talk to me. This was now the fifth message I've left; each of them taking up the full amount of time you have to leave a message. "Kristin, I love you. Please honey, pick up the phone. Talk to me." My heart jumped when I heard the receiver from the other end of the line being picked up.

"Joanne," her voice was raw, probably from crying, "what happened?"

I took a deep breath before replying, preparing myself for this conversation. "Between Maureen and me?" I attempted to act innocent, I don't know why though; she already knew something had happened between us.

"Fuck yes between you and that bitch Maureen?" she screamed.

Part of me wanted to defend Maureen; but thankfully I stopped myself before saying anything. I could only imagine if I'd said something to her about calling Maureen a bitch, what other problems that would have caused.

"Ok Kristin, you have to understand," I tried reasoning with her.

"Joanne, I don't have to fuckin' understand anything," she harshly spouted.

"Ok," I started, talking rather slow and cautiously, "Well, last night I went to the cemetery and Maureen ended up showing up there. And we ended up leaving together because it started raining. Well I asked her to come back to the hotel with me so that we could talk. Well after we started talking," I took a deep breath, "we kissed. And then we ended up in bed together." I held my breath, preparing myself for what Kristin would say next.

"Joanne," she was using her lawyer voice, questioning a witness, "was she there when I called?"

I gulped, "yes," I quietly answered.

"So you were in bed, naked, with your ex-girlfriend while you were talking to me?" her voice was now going to pissed off mode. I didn't want to answer her; but my silence provided her with the answer. "Joanne I can't believe you."

"Kristin, I love you." I sounded pitiful, begging her to believe me.

"Joanne, I love you too, but how could you cheat on me?" she sounded defeated.

"I messed up."

"I'd say you messed up big time."

"Kristin please we have to talk about this. My flight leaves tomorrow morning, and then we can sit down and talk about it." I was pleading with her to give me a chance to explain everything to her.

"I don't know Joanne," she sighed.

"Just please talk to me. And then if you want me gone, I'll go." Tears were now rolling down my face.

"Maybe," she coldly responded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey anything," I eagerly answered.

"Do you still love her?"

"I guess a part of me always will," I quietly told her. "But Kristin you have to believe that I love you."

"I'll see you tomorrow Joanne," she softly said as she hung up the phone. I thought about calling her back, but decided against it; not wanting to push my luck.

As I hung my phone up, I heard the doorman calling up to my room.

"Ms. Jefferson, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" I curiously responded.

"It's a Maureen Johnson."

I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I thought about telling him to send her away then I thought no I should at least talk to her, but look what happened the last time she came here to talk. My head was starting to hurt.

"Ms. Jefferson you still there?" the doorman's voice calmly came back through the intercom.

"Oh yes sorry," I apologized, "you can send her up."

What in the hell am I doing?

**Ok so let me know what you thought. Any suggestions/ideas of course are always welcomed. Review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Apology

Ok guys I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been like forever, but believe me I haven't forgotten about this story. I have recently moved to NYC (the middle of April) and have not gotten internet hooked up in my apt yet (I'm having some problems getting the wireless connection to work). But I am trying to figure something out so that I can continue this story because I really want to finish it. I hate that I've left you guys hanging! But I promise I will update as soon as I can figure something out. And again I'm so very sorry for taking so long at getting this posted.


	12. Chapter 12

(Maureen's POV)

My heart was racing as I gently knocked on Joanne's hotel room door. I didn't know what to say, what to expect to hear her say. The only thing I was sure of was that by the end of this conversation I wanted to be able to say Joanne and I were back together.

Slowly the door opened, revealing Joanne, looking like a complete mess yet beautiful all the while, standing on the other side of the door.

"Come in," she softly spoke as she moved to the side allowing me inside. "Have a seat," she continued as she closed the door as slowly as she had opened it.

"Look Joanne," I boldly started, not even making my way into the living room area of the hotel room. "I know you don't want to hurt Kristin, but last night meant something to you, I know it did. You felt it, the spark, the flames, the passion we share for one another," I walked closer to her, staring deep into her wide brown eyes. "Joanne I love you." I nervously awaited any type of response from Joanne. She took a heavy sigh as she walked past me to the window, staring out into the city. "Joanne…" I started pleading.

"Maureen," she interrupted me, her eyes still gazed out into the city, "I have to go back to Chicago. I have to talk to Kristin…in person. Maureen, I love her."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes; she'd said the one thing I didn't want to hear. I could have easily walked out of the room and been done with this whole situation, but I wasn't giving up that easy, not this time. I was going to fight like hell for her. Slowly I walked over to her, grabbing hold of her, turning her to face me, to look into my eyes.

"But my question is do you love me?"

Her head turned away from me, her eyes fell to the floor. I gently placed my finger under her chin lifting her head back so that her gaze once again met mine.

"Honestly Joanne…"

"I've always loved you Maureen," she softly responded. And that's all I needed to hear from her. I quickly, yet gently pressed my lips against hers. "But," she was soon breaking our kiss continuing with her answer, "I want to make this work with Kristin. When you wouldn't come to Chicago with me Maureen that tore me apart inside, I've honestly never been that hurt before. I never thought I'd meet anyone who made me feel the way you made me feel…but then I did and I can't be the one to throw this relationship away."

"Joanne I love you!" I was basically pleading with her now. "I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I'll move to Chicago if that's what you want; cause all I know is that what I want is you!"

"It's not that easy Maureen."

"Why not? It's that easy for me. I know I love you and that's enough for me. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, it's not. I have a girlfriend and girlfriend who I love and who…until about a hour or so ago…loved me more than anything," Joanne closed her eyes, holding them shut for only a second before opening them back up and saying, "I just pray she still does."

By now I was starting to get frustrated. I knew that I was basically the cause for this whole mess of a situation we were in; if only I'd moved to Chicago when she wanted me to; things would be so different now. "Well I love you, I guarantee you that and you don't have to pray that I'll love you for the rest of my life because I will, no matter Joanne."

"Maureen if you love me so much, don't you want to see me happy?"

"You truly think you'd be happier with Kristin rather than me?" She didn't answer, which was a good thing as how I could see her contemplating her answer. I moved closer to her, our bodies only inches apart. "Remember how it used to be Joanne; how much in love we were, how great every minute was even when we were fighting," I added with a slight chuckle, "the passion, the heat, the romance, the conversations until dawn, the friendship, the private intimate glances in a crowded room, the love, the sincerity, the type of bond that only the two of us could share, the intense emotions…Joanne I could go on forever."

"I love you," she whispered.

A huge smile crept across my face, I could feel my eyes light up; she was choosing me…I was getting my Joanne back.

"However, I have to see if I can work through this with Kristin…I owe that to her, to me, to us."

"You owe yourself true happiness and true love," I fired back, unable to believe what I had just heard. "You can't be serious Joanne…you can't throw away our second chance here!"

"Maureen," she started but was interrupted by her ringing cell phone. I couldn't tell at all who she was talking to or what they were even discussing…I just heard 'yes', 'of course', and 'uh-huhs'. "I've got to go," she nearly screamed as she hung up the phone racing around the room gathering up stuff that she hadn't packed yet.

"What?" I was confused and angry; we still had so much to talk about. "Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her frantically down the hallway. She wasn't answering me though, just continually pounding on the elevator button like the more times she pushed it the sooner the elevator would get there. I grabbed hold of her and again asked, "where are you going?"

Out of breath she finally answered me, "there was a cancellation on an earlier flight to Chicago, my flight leaves in an hour I have to hurry." My heart sunk, this was it she was going back to Chicago. And before I could say anything or kiss her, the one thing I wanted to do the most, the elevator door was opening and she was rushing inside with her bags.

"I love you," I yelled as the doors began to shut, "and I'm not giving up on us!"

The doors shut and she was gone; gone again out of my life. The only difference this time was that I was determined to fight like hell for her…somehow I was getting her back.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! sorry it has taken me so long to start writing again...as many of you know i haven't had internet until recently. hopefully this isn't too bad, i'm a little out of practice and i wrote this kinda late. but hey i got it updated fairly soon and hopefully i continue being able to update quickly. still not really sure where i'm taking this story but i'm sure you guys will help me out with some suggestions (more than just get maureen back together with joanne please). hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

As I watched Maureen disappear behind the elevator doors I wanted so badly to grab hold of the door, stopping it from shutting completely. But for some reason my body never moved; I just stood there as I heard Maureen screaming that she loved me and wasn't giving up on us…part of my prays that she doesn't give up on us. I do her love her, there's no doubt about that; but I love Kristin too. Maureen had quit on us the first time not me; Kristin wasn't quitting on us, she was willing to try…that's more than Maureen was willing to do…back when we broke up. This Maureen though, she's different. But in a good way…maybe it's true distance does make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

I raced down the stairs; not something I typically would do, but I was hoping to reach the ground floor before Joanne and stop her. I can't let her leave New York, not again.

By the time I reached the bottom floor I was breathless and my heart was pounding in my throat; easily the most exercise I've done in years. Frantically I raced for the elevator doors trying to see if I was in time. Impatiently I waited for doors to open. I'm positive the old couple standing beside me was getting very annoyed by my tapping foot on the floor, but who the hell cares.

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival. I held my breath, praying with every piece of me that Joanne would step out. Slowly the doors opened; an empty elevator shown before me. My heart sunk.

"Here you go Ms. Jefferson, have a nice flight," I faintly made out someone saying from behind me. As I quickly turned around I saw Joanne walking out the main doors; a cab driver waiting to place her luggage in the trunk.

I raced through the crowded lobby; I think I knocked some lady down and spilled some man's drink…I'm not really sure.

"Joanne, wait," I just kept screaming, hoping that she'd hear me and not get inside that cab. "Joanne!" I let out one final plea as I pushed my way through the front door and watched Joanne's cab pull out into traffic.

"Shit!" I was quickly hailing my own cab, heading to the only place I knew that would be of some benefit to me at the moment.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

"Which airline ma'am?" the cab driver asked me in the typical English-ish language cab drivers are known for.

"United please," I politely responded, settling back down in the back seat, staring out onto the busy New York City streets as we quickly made our way to the airport.

Two scenes kept replaying in my mind: hearing Kristin's voice once she had figured out that I had cheated on her and Maureen standing on the other side of that elevator door screaming she loved me. I love them both; I don't know what to do. My mind tells me without doubt that I should choose Kristin…my heart on the other hand isn't so sure. Kristin and I are great together…I do love her, she makes me so happy. And then there's Maureen who…know quit Joanne, you are going back to Chicago, you are going to work this out with Kristin.

"That'll be $30 with the toll ma'am," the cab drivers voice brought me back into reality, realizing that I was at the airport.

"Oh here, keep the change," I was quickly getting out and gathering my luggage from the trunk and rushing inside to check in and hopefully make my flight.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

"Mark, Mark. Let me in!" I screamed as I pounded on his door.

"What is it?" he frantically asked as the door swung open. I could tell he was a little perturbed, yet he seemed a little concerned…I hoped.

"I need your help," I proclaimed as I rushed into their apartment heading straight for the phone book.

"What is going on?" a look of complete confusion had now masked the anger and concern.

"I need your credit card," I told him, not taking my eyes off of the phone book pages as I flipped through them trying to find airline numbers.

"Umm, may I ask why?"

"Here," I screamed finding the listings of several airline companies, "please Mark. Joanne left she went back to Chicago to try and work it out with Kristin."

"So," he shrugged.

"I have to stop her, she belongs with me, not Kristin."

"Maureen in kind of seems to me that Joanne has chosen Kristin, maybe you are just going to have to deal with that."

"No, I won't," I assertively responded. "I love her and I know she loves me. She will choose me Mark, she loves me and she belongs with me; she knows that."

"I wish I could believe you Maureen. But when Kristin found out about the two of you Joanne could have easily just chosen you then and let Kristin go, but she didn't; she rushed out of her and apparently has caught the quickest flight back there to be with her."

Hearing Mark talk like this almost wanted to make me cry. He was making a good point and he was always a big believer in people who belong together being together; obviously he no longer thought Joanne and I belonged together.

"Mark, please," I was begging. "I'll pay you back as soon as possible. I just need to get to Chicago, I have to talk to her…no interruptions this time." My eyes were pleading with him, "I love her Mark," I softly added.

"Fine, here you go," he reached out his credit card to me, "Maureen just please understand that Joanne may not choose you."

"She will Mark, I know she will." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and then quickly began dialing numbers trying to find the earliest flight to Chicago.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

"We are now boarding all passengers for Flight 3922 to Chicago at gate B-32," I heard a lady over the loud speaker pronounce. I was waiting until now to board my flight; a small part of me hoping that I'd see Maureen rushing down the corridor coming to stop me, but no luck she wasn't coming. If she would have come, I might have actually stayed.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

"Have a nice flight ma'am," the security guard said as I walked past him after clearing through security.

"Flight 2091 to Chicago, gate B-35, departing at 12:45 pm," I read aloud from my ticket. A part of me was hoping that this would be the same flight Joanne was on, but I highly doubted it. By what she had said at the hotel her flight should be leaving about midnight.

"Final boarding call for Flight 3922 to Chicago boarding at gate B-32," a woman's voice said over the loud speaker.

"Excuse me," a man said as he ran into me, "late for my flight," he continued on as she kept on running pointing up to a sign that read "Gate B-32." I just nodded to him and he waved, turned around and ran right into someone else.

I chuckled as I watched the frantic young man help the older lady collect her belongings that he'd just knocked out of her hands. I looked over to his gate and caught a glimpse of a young lady entering the terminal gate; I could swear she looked just like Joanne, but it couldn't be possible could it.

I quickly made my way to the terminal gate, seeing if I could see her still. No luck though, she had already disappeared.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I politely addressed the lady boarding people, "could you tell me if there is a Joanne Jefferson on this flight?"

"Sorry Miss, that's confidential information."

"Oh yes of course. Well then is there any way I could get on this flight to Chicago, mine doesn't leave for almost another hour?"

"Sorry Miss all booked up on this one," she shrugged and went back to punching on her computer.

"Thanks anyway," I politely responded as I walked away from the counter, taking one more glance through the terminal gate hoping to see if anyone was there before I headed off to my gate.

I reached my gate and quietly took a seat by the window, watching all the planes taking off. I started wondering if Joanne was on any of them or if she was thinking of me.

**so what did you think? hope it wasn't too bad. please review. and if any of you have any suggestions for a oneshot topic let me know...been wanting to take a stab at one but haven't come up with any ideas. thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry about it taking so long for me to update...hate having to have a job. This isn't really a long one and possibly not the greatest, at least thats what I think, but I'm trying to get chapters up for you guys and today might be the only option i have for a few more days. But anyway...I hope you like it. Any suggestions would be highly appreciated it. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

I slowly walked up the stoop of my apartment building. My heart was pounding; for once I found myself scared to death to see Kristin. She had every right to be pissed at me and I deserved any yelling or cursing that she saw fit. I was just praying that she'd take me back; that she wouldn't kick me out.

My shaking hand searched through my purse for the keys to unlock the door. Finally I pushed the door open to reveal a completely dark and silent apartment. But what was I expecting a party due to my return. I quickly put down my bags on the couch and turned on the desk lamp, collapsing on a chair, burying my face in my hands; exhausted from my flight and pissed at the mess I had made for myself and Kristin….and Maureen.

"Joanne," I heard someone whispering in my ear, "wake up."

"What?" I groggily responded shifting in the chair.

"It's morning, wake up," I heard Kristin reply.

I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes narrowed staring down at me. I quickly rose out of my seat standing in front of this woman that I loved so much, yet somehow was able to hurt her more than I had ever imagined I could do. I slowly reached my hand running it down her arm, loosing grabbing hold of her hand.

Her eyes glanced down at our adjoined hands, quickly speaking, "Joanne, I don't know…"

I cut her off, "Kristin please listen to me. I love you and I'm so sorry. I don't want this to be over." I pulled her hand up resting it against my lips, gently kissing it, staring straight into her eyes.

"Joanne I do love you, but I don't know if I can forgive you," I can see the tears welling up in her eyes and I'm sure they were about to start falling from mine. "Why Joanne, why?"

"Well," I sighed, "I guess that it was just that I had never really resolved my issues with her and then seeing her….then the old feelings that I had never dealt with just seemed to surface…and then before I know it…." I stopped myself, I didn't feel the need to tell Kristin all the details about how Maureen and I had slept together.

"Joanne I really have to get in the office early," I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall realizing it was almost nine and Kristin was usually in the office by eight so this was too untypical of her. "But meet me for dinner?" she softly asked.

"Of course," I eagerly answered her knowing this meant that she was atleast going to give me a chance.

"I'll call you later and when can decide when and where," she released her hand from my grasp and started walking towards the door. I rushed after her holding open the front door for her.

"Kristin," she turned facing me. I leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, "I do love you."

"I love you too Joanne," she sighed and walked out.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

My flight landed in Chicago and I hailed a taxi to take me to a hotel that I had managed to get reservations at while I was sitting at the airport in New York. The only problem I had now, was even though I was in Chicago I had no idea where Joanne lived. So my only option was to wait until the morning and pray that either Joanne's office would tell me her home address or that she'd actually go into work this morning.

I couldn't sleep much at all; I pretty much spent all night pacing my room rerunning through my mind what I was going to say to Joanne when I saw her. I wasn't coming up with anything except for 'I love you'.

Around eight thirty I called Joanne's office to see if I could get in touch with her. I pulled off some amazing acting…and flirty…skills to manage to get the guy to give me Joanne's home address.

I quickly got ready and rushed out of the hotel making my way towards Joanne's place. Only thing I kept thinking about was seeing Joanne again and hoping she hadn't left for work already. I felt it was better to have this conversation at her place. One reason being that I didn't want to cause a scene at her office and second off it this conversation went the way I wanted it to Joanne and I would need a bed, a shower, a….oh hell I guess it could've been in her office, not like we hadn't ever had sex on her desk.

I rounded the corner to Joanne's apartment and ran right into the other woman.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she basically screamed at me.

"I'm here to talk to Joanne," I pushed by her, with the idea of completely ignoring her; apparently she had other plans as I felt her tight grasp around my arm.

**So what did you think? Please review. I did kinda set it up for a heated next chapter. And I do think I know how I'm going to have the story end...guess you guys will just to have to keep reading and find out. Please do. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, sorry it's been awhile again. first off this ch has some language from our ole so loving characters, so if it offends you skip this ch please. second off, kind of a short one...finding the shorter ones easier to write at the moment since i really don't have a lot of time to write. but i hope that you like it anyhow. again any suggestions are well appreciated! enjoy!**

(Maureen's POV)

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I screamed at her, jerking my arm out the tight grasp she had on me. I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but then again who the hell cares; this is the woman who is keeping Joanne from me.

We both stood there frozen, staring at each other; obviously both of us holding back from punching the other and trying to come up with the perfect words to scream at one another.

"You're not going to see her," Kristin commanded me. "She's not yours, you're the fuckin' idiot who gave her up."

"And you're the fucking idiot who actually thinks that Joanne loves her!" I fired back. And with that I suppose Kristin couldn't hold it in any longer and I felt a sting fly across my face. "Bitch!" I screamed as I lightly touched my soon to be bruised face.

"Leave her alone Maureen, you've hurt her enough," she was obviously becoming quite upset and angry at me; I could see her holding back the tears.

"She loves me though I know she does," I yelled as I walked closer to her, "she did fuck me like she never had before!" calling it fucking didn't sound very sweet or romantic or really seem to give it much meaning, but at the moment it seemed like the choice of words.

Kristin stood staring straight into my eyes, clinching her fists as if she was ready to hit me again. "Well for your information Joanne told me it didn't mean anything anyway," she patronizingly commented. "Believe me Maureen, Joanne doesn't love you. She told me so. She said you were nothing but a reminder of her past, a past she wanted nothing to do with." She was acting all high and mighty and it was pissing me off. Part of me knew not to believe her but then again part of me wondered if what she was telling me were true.

"Fuck off," I turned and continued towards Joanne's place.

"She said you weren't any good anyway," she mockingly commented.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was trying to compose myself, not running right back to her and pounding her ass. And I thought I was doing pretty good until her next comment seemed to push me over the edge.

"Maureen Johnson could never love anyone except for Maureen."

With that I was quickly in Kristin's face, "I love Joanne!" and then I punched her. In which she returned with shoving my ass against the brick wall lining the streets. A few quick punches were thrown until I felt someone pulling me away from Kristin; quickly I realized it was Joanne and cooled down.

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed at the two of us, "you are acting like little kids!" I could see the disappointment written all over her face. "And what the hell are you doing here?" she asked me, her tone now a little softer than before.

"I came to be with you," it surprised even me that I had worded it in such a way; however I'm glad I did because her eyes softened and the grasp she still had on me eased. "I love you Joanne and I just want to be with you."

"Excuse me," Kristin demanded and she pushed herself in between Joanne and myself. "Joanne, you seriously can't believe her. She let you go remember…you came back after me remember?"

"But you love me remember?" I conveniently brought up.

By now the three of us and gathered somewhat of a crowd surrounding us, watching are little soap opera unfold. Realizing this Joanne was soon becoming embarrassed.

"I'm going to work," she said shoving past the two of us leaving myself and the evil bitch alone together again.

**Thoughts? Let me know please, love the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry again on the delay. This one is kinda short again, but it's something. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

What in the hell is she thinking, flying to Chicago? What did she think that was going to accomplish besides getting me pissed? Sure it's flattering in some sense that she would come all this way just to try and win me back. But where would we go from there...fact is I'm living in Chicago and she lives in New York. Some relationship that would be right? It was hard enough on us sometimes living in the same apartment with each other let alone living states apart from each other. I can't believe she flew out here. And then to top it off was literally fighting with my girlfriend out in the streets for me. Geez this woman is out of her mind. She's crazy, she's impulsive, and she's well quite frankly insane. But I do know somewhere deep inside that it's that she's crazy for me, she's impulsive when it comes to me because she doesn't want to waste anytime she may have with me, and she's insane because love makes you that way. But I can't allow myself to go back to her, I just can't. She makes me crazy...crazy for the gorgeous green-eyed, brunette who loves me.

But there is Kristin...the gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, and sexy lawyer. She has never cheated on me or even make me humor the idea that she has. I can talk to her for hours, just staring into her eyes. Those eyes, the eyes I could get lost in. There is so much hiding in those eyes. I've been lucky enough to share in those numerous secrets of hers. She loves me, she loves me more than anything...I know because she tells me all the time. She's hard working, determined, and focused. And we look absolutely adorable together, everyone says so. She's constantly thinking of me and doing things to make me smile. I could never leave her...she's perfect for me. I love this woman. I love everything about her. If when we fight, I'm still loving her as I yell at her...sound weird huh? But I do.

Oh I don't know what to do about these two. I mean it's not something I'm going to complain about...two gorgeous, sexy women fighting over you, a girl's dream come true...but it's a tough decision. I can't keep pulling them both along, giving both of them some sort of hope. Maybe I should choose Kristin and then I can just go along with how great my life has been for the past three years? Maybe I should choose Maureen and then together the two of us can decide what to do with the living situation. Or then maybe I shouldn't choose either of them...nah that option sucks.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

After Joanne left Kristin and I standing alone once again on the street I wanted so bad to go back at it with her. But something knew that it would only hurt my argument with why Joanne should choose me. Obviously Joanne wasn't too thrilled with seeing the two of us literally fighting so I'm trying to contain my temper. It's like I'm trying to impress her all over again...like it's the beginning of our relationship again.

The two of us just stand there, glaring at one another. The crowd that has gathered around us is starting to dwindle, I think they all realize that the big fight is over. I want to run after Joanne, but I don't move...I just stand there staring at Kristin. Staring at the woman who is keeping away from the one I want to be with.

"Get the hell out of Chicago, no one wants you here!" her harsh tone rang out as she brushed by me walking away.

I stood there for a little longer, not sure what to do. I decided that I'd head back to my hotel and figure out my next move from there. I had promised myself I wasn't leaving Chicago without being able to say that Joanne was my girlfriend again...I'm keeping that promise.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

I just sat at my desk all morning, ignoring all my phone calls, having my assistant cancel all my appointments for the day, and only seeing visitors when it was an emergency.

"Joanne, can I come in?" my assistant asks as he quietly knocked on my door.

"Sure," I sighed, really not wanting the interruption at the moment.

When the door opened I couldn't even see Jimmy, the only thing I could see were flowers.

"What in the hell?" I curiously asked as I walked over taking some of them out of his hands.

"They both were just delivered here for you," he said with a little smirk on his face. I had briefly filled him in on the whole Kristin or Maureen dilemma.

"Thanks," I sarcastically replied sitting the flowers on my desk, taking out both cards that were attached.

_Hey baby, I love you! Have a good day, see you at home later._

_Love, Kristin_

_Joanne,_

_I could live without you, the thing is I don't want to!_

_Love, Maureen_

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think? Please review. Hopefully next chapter will be more interaction between the characters AND Joanne's choice! Keep a lookout. Reviews much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys. sorry again about the delay. this is a short one...but more importantly joanne makes her decision in this ch. sorry i know the story has kinda been slow lately but i had major case of writers block...which i still do kinda have. but i'm not really sure how well i'm likely how i went with the story, so it'll probably be wrapping up shortly...which is probably obvious since joanne made her decision. enjoy!**

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

I was sitting at the hotel trying to think of some way to get Joanne back. I had already sent her flowers to her office, a nice sweet romantic idea if I may say so. Joanne was always a sucker for when I sent her flowers at work. It always proved to be well worth the money I spent on them once she got home, believe me. Some of our greatest sexcapades came after I had sent Joanne flowers to work. But I don't need to be thinking about all of that right now; I need to be focusing on the task at hand, not getting myself off which would be exactly what I'd be doing if I keep thinking about Joanne and I in bed together.

I closed my eyes not being able to push the thought of Joanne's naked body over top of me, her lips against mine, or her fingers inside of me. And just as I was ready to fully live in the memory, my phone rang jolting me back into reality.

My eyes lit up seeing Joanne's name flash on my caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Maureen, it's Joanne," she sounded almost rushed as she began speaking. "I really need to talk to you…like now. Where are you staying?" She seemed almost in a panic; the flowers had worked, I was going to get to let Joanne pleasure me instead of having to do it myself.

"I'm at the Downtown Hilton," I eagerly responded.

"I'll be there fifteen." And with that she hung up the phone.

Finally Joanne and I were going to be back together. I knew she'd realize that it was me she wanted and needed. But then a horrible feeling came over me. Wonder if she was coming here just to tell me she was choosing Kristin. Then what….no she wouldn't come here, to a private hotel room to tell me that right? Cause Joanne knows what happened the last time we were in a hotel room, alone, together. She wouldn't chance it if she wasn't picking me, right? I try pushing the thought out of my mind…she's was choosing me, I knew it.

* * *

(Kristin's POV)

After I sent Joanne flowers, I went straight to work. I wasn't planning on calling Joanne; I just wanted to let her think. That's the thing about Joanne, you have to give her room when she needs to think. And if you pressure her, chances are she isn't going to choose your side.

When I walked into my office, just as usual I played my messages. The last one being from Joanne.

"Hey Kristin, it's Joanne. Thanks for the flowers, they're lovely. Just wanted to thank you for them and tell you that I need to talk to you this evening. Meet me at our restaurant for dinner at eight?"

One of those middle school grins came over my face, I couldn't help it. You know the smile you get when you realize that your crush knows your name? Finally Joanne had made up her mind; and it was me. I was sure of it. We were meeting at our restaurant…we only went here on special occasions. Actually this is where we went to dinner the first time Joanne told me she loved me, when I asked her to move in with me, and where we had dinner the night we had sex for the first time; not necessarily in the order.

I picked up the picture of Joanne and I that I had sitting on my desk. We look so happy, so in love, and so damn adorable together. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms, kiss those soft lips yet again, and feel her inside of me. I love her so much.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

I finished up some crucial paperwork that needed to be completed for a case before heading over to Maureen's hotel. The answer to my big dilemma had just all of a sudden made sense; like a light went off and I was just like oh yeah that's definitely who I should be with…I belong with her.

I stood in front of Maureen's door for quite sometime; not really know how to tell her the news. Finally though, I mustered up the courage and gently knocked on her door. The door was soon flying open and I was being pulled inside quickly, the door slamming behind me.

Maureen wasted no time, her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, holding my body close against hers. Then vigorously she pressed her lips against mine. Caught up in the moment, I quickly opened my mouth welcoming her tongue inside. My back was pressed up against the wall, Maureen's hands now roaming across my body. Hmmm…it feels so good.

"No, wait," I muttered out, pulling away from Maureen. "We have to talk."

"Ok," she seductively responded, moving closer towards me again, slinking her arms around my waist, running her hands down to grope my ass.

"I'm sorry Maureen to have had put you through all of this, it wasn't fair to you," I was finding it hard to talk to her and ignore the numerous kissing that she was planting over my body. "But I've decided," I began as Maureen looked up her bright green eyes gazing into mine, "I've chose Kristin."

**Don't kill me please! But please do review! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**well thank you first off to all my reviewers for not only reviewing, but not killing me. i know some of you probably could. and i was actually surprised that some of you liked the fact that joanne chose kristin. so anyway, here is another ch didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for an update since the last ch was quite depressing/upsetting for some of you. enjoy!**

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

My heart sank hearing her say this; I couldn't move. I just stood there, staring at her. I could feel my body starting to shake, the tears welling up in my eyes, my world was crashing all around me. The one thing I've wanted more in my life for the past five years was standing here in front of me, telling me I wasn't the one she wanted.

"Maureen say something," she pleaded. She reached out her hand, taking hold of mine. I stared at our adjoined hands, thinking how perfect they looked together. But the anger took over and I jerked my hand away from her.

"Why?" I frustratingly questioned stepping back from her. "Joanne we are great together you know that, I know that, what's the problem?"

"Well…" she began, but I wasn't in the mood to hear her lame ass excuses, which no doubtingly she was going to give me.

"And don't use that you live in Chicago and I live in New York shit. We could have figured something out!" I was getting so heated right now. I was sure that Joanne would come back to me; I was loosing what I wanted so might as well go out with a bang.

Her eyes fell to the ground, "Maureen….the reason I chose Kristin…." Her eyes moved up again to stare into mine, "Maureen you hurt me so bad when I decided to leave New York and you wouldn't come back with me. I can't go through that again…"

"I won't ever hurt you again…" I interrupted her, but she was quickly raising her hand to cut me off.

"I couldn't stand going through that kind of pain again. And those no guarantee you won't do that to me again."

"Love isn't a guarantee Joanne. But I can guarantee that I do love you more than anything…and that I want to be with you."

"Kristin loves me and I she wants to marry me; I know she's serious about us."

"And what you think I'm not serious about us?"

"Maureen you know how many times you've ran when you got scared?"

"Needing someone as much as I need you does scare me…it scares me that I can love someone so much." My voice had gotten much softer; I walked closer to her. "I love you Joanne."

"Maureen, I know how great we were together…that's just it…how we were."

"Why Kristin over me?" I didn't care how blunt this had come out, but I needed some answers…what made Kristin so much better for Joanne than me.

"Why not?" she fired back; being the typical lawyer Joanne.

"Because I love you more and would do anything for you."

"You wouldn't move to Chicago."

"Damn it Joanne, do you have to continually hold that against me. It was a fucking ridiculous decision…I get that. But why do you have to keep hold of that? It's in the past…I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I was back to getting pissed off at her again.

"How do I know that?"

"How do you know Kristin isn't going anywhere?"

"Because I know she loves me."

It felt like a knife going through my heart. "I love you too," I softly responded.

"You say you do, but that's it…you say it, but that's all I typically get from you."

"What?"

"Maureen, what about all the times you've flirted with other people, right in front of me! The nights I waited up till three in the morning wondering where you were and if you were ok, wondering if you were with someone else…"

I cut her off right there, "I never cheated on you!" I screamed at her.

"I know I hear you say that…and Maureen quite honestly I do believe you…I don't think you've ever cheated on me…"

"So then…" she was starting to confuse me.

"But at times…it was in the back of my head, wondering if my girlfriend would rather be with someone else. That thought alone killed me."

"But pookie, I never would have cheated on you…I loved you so much." I walked closer to her, slyly wrapping my arms loosely around her waist. "I do love you Joanne, you're the only one I want."

She reached her hands to my arms, slowly rubbing there, staring back into my eyes. "Maureen…" she slowly started, "I have to go. Kristin is expecting me." She reached her hands behind her back, unlatching my arms from her waist. "Goodbye Maureen." And with that she was out the door.

"I love you Joanne," I quietly spoke as I reached out touching the door; then sliding down it, curling up into a ball on the floor, crying. I'd lost her…I've lost my life.

* * *

(Kristin's POV)

I sat waiting on Joanne at our restaurant. Surprisingly enough I wasn't even nervous about her decision. Something inside of me knew that she was going to choose me.

"Can I sit down?" I hear this sexy familiar ask. When I look up, I saw the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

"Of course," I said as I stood up pulling her chair out for her.

"Thanks honey," she was choosing me and the way she pressed her lips against mine erased any doubt that I may have had about her decision.

When she released her lips from mine, I couldn't help but return the smile that had come over her face. "So Joanne, are you coming home tonight?"

"Every night," she said again leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you Joanne."

"I love you too."

**so love it? hate it? let me know ok, please. figuring on about maybe two or three more ch. then i do have an idea for another fic already...and maybe some oneshots (just need ideas for some oneshots, hint hint). thanks for reading! please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**wow there are some pissed off reviewers out there! sorry guys...but i do understand your anger. but trust me, it'll be ok. thank you for the reviews though, i really do appreciate them. ummm...so yeah i hope you guys are still reading this and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

It's about a week since Maureen left Chicago. I haven't heard from her once; no phone call, email, nothing. But she's just doing what I wanted her to do right? She's leaving me alone; she's respecting my decision. Not like the old Maureen I left five years ago.

I have talked to Mark, once. We briefly talked about Maureen and how she was doing. Actually Mark said that he hadn't spoke with her but one brief conversation when he happened to run into her downtown. Part of me actually wants to call and talk to her, see how she is doing. But is that just adding injury to insult? But I do want to make sure she is ok, even though I'm not dating her doesn't mean that I don't care about her.

Kristin and I are doing really well. However, the marriage thing has not been brought up by either of us yet. I'm actually glad that it hasn't; maybe that's what got me so confused on my feelings for Maureen and her. Maybe I was just scared of committing to Kristin. I do love her…I do.

"Baby, you here?" I was brought back into reality from Kristin screaming from the living room. "Baby?"

"In here?" I screamed from the bedroom where I was laying on our bed, just staring at the ceiling; I'd been that way for two hours…just thinking.

"What's wrong?" I could see the concern on her face. "You ok?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside me rubbing my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries," I replied sitting up beside her. "So how was your day?" I was trying to change the subject, I didn't want to talk about even the mention of Maureen. Kristin was still a little uneasy about how I truly feel about Maureen and my decision.

"It was ok, nothing major," she continued as she got up, putting all her stuff in their respective places, not just throwing them everywhere, which is what Maureen would be doing right now. She would just throw her shit everywhere then probably come lay down beside me and make me talk about what was bothering me, because she would know that there was something bothering me and she would want to know and take care of it for me; that's just how Maureen was. Not that Kristin wasn't this way, she just tended to let things go if I didn't voluntarily open up at first. "So what do you think?" she asked again sitting beside me, wrapping her arm around me.

"Sorry honey what did you say?" I apologized, rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine," I mumbled getting up from the bed. "So what do you want to do tonight?" again trying to change the subject.

"Well, thought about maybe just ordering dinner in and watching movies," she more asked than suggested.

"Sounds great honey," I turned smiling at her as she got up from the bed walking towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me close towards her.

"You sure you're ok?" she questioned again.

"Perfect," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her lips closer to mine. Our lips met in a passionate kiss; I could sense the hunger behind her kiss. With our lips never loosing connection from one another she led me back to the bed, laying me down, laying on top of me. Hands began to roam, moans were now coming from both of us, and Maureen was the furthest thing from my mind.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

Since I came to New York, I have pretty much been a homebody, only leaving the apartment if I needed groceries and even then sometimes I'd just ordered in. I've been so depressed since hearing Joanne say she was choosing Kristin. A million times I wanted to pick up the phone and call her, but I'd get one number away from dialing her number and hang up, throw the phone, and cry for a couple hours.

I ran into Mark once. He offered to let me come stay with Cara and him, but I couldn't…they're getting ready to have a baby, they should be so happy and excited right now and they don't need overdramatic Maureen mopping around their apartment. I told him I'd call…I haven't yet.

My phone started ringing, but I didn't move from the couch. Figured I had an answering machine, if it was important they'd leave a message or I'd run and pick it up if I wanted to talk to them. Chances are I wouldn't though, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Maureen, it's Mark," I could hear the disappointment in his voice that I hadn't picked up, "but hey I know that someone has a birthday coming up and Cara and I would love to plan something for you…nothing major, maybe just dinner…the three of us. Let me know ok. And hey Maureen…it'll be ok, I promise."

I'm glad he thought it would be ok; but I knew different. Nothing would ever be the same. And is he serious a birthday party? I don't want to celebrate anything right now; no reason to. I used to love birthdays, but not the past few years. Birthdays were always so special for Joanne and me and once we broke up I couldn't bring myself to celebrate my birthday; or at least to make a big deal out of it.

I pulled the blanket over myself, cuddling up into a little on the end of couch. And sat alone in a silent apartment, left only with my memories of how great things used to be in my life and how I royally screwed things up. My life could be so much different right now…who knows where'd I'd be, but I do know at least I'd be with Joanne.

I miss her…

I need her…

I love her…

* * *

**ok so what do you think? hope you enjoy, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY an update! And this one is alonger ch...so hope you all appreciate it and like it! Enjoy!**

(Maureen's POV)

"Mark…Cara…you guys here?" I worriedly asked as I walked into their apartment finding the door slightly opened. "Hello?" I questioned again as I continued searching their apartment for any sign that they were home. I was starting to get worried now…I had been here what seemed like at least ten minutes searching their apartment, now screaming for them to answer me, yet no response.

I literally jumped as their phone began ringing. I stood there for a second just looking around as if making sure no one would catch me in their apartment if I stood real still. I honestly just stood there contemplating whether or not I should answer the phone. I guess I took to long to decide because I heard the answering machine pick up from the living room.

"_Hello you've reached Mark and Cara. We are not here right now, but if you leave us a message we will get back to you at our earliest convenience. Thank you."_ Cara sounded way too cute on that machine. The voice I heard come over the machine though, froze my thoughts.

"Hey Mark," it was Joanne, "just calling to check on Cara...and well…" there was a long pause, my heart stopped…could Joanne be keeping tabs on me via Mark. "How is she Mark?" Joanne's voice was much softer now, almost pleading him to answer the phone somehow. "Mark…" I heard her take a deep sigh; a dead giveaway Joanne had more important questions she wanted to ask him but wouldn't dare over an answering machine. "Call me." And she hung up.

My heart was pounding. After, of course after, I realized I could have so easily picked up the phone and talked to her. Do exactly what I've wanted to since I left Chicago a little over two weeks ago. I was now mentally kicking myself for not doing so. But had Joanne really been keeping tabs on me…calling Mark to see how I was doing…could there still be a chance?

But then again I don't want to get my hopes up; I couldn't go through hearing her say she's choosing Kristin, or anyone else, over me again. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Maybe it was just Joanne feeling sorry for me; feeling as though she had some kind of responsibility to make sure that I was ok and being watched over.

I collapsed down onto the nearby chair, thinking about Joanne…thinking how much I truly did miss her. And for some reason all of a sudden I remembered that I still didn't know where Mark or Cara was.

I fumbled through my purse until I found my cell phone calling Mark…why I hadn't thought of this earlier who knows. I have too much drama in my life right now to think rationally.

"Hello," I heard Mark finally answer on the other side of the line.

"Mark, where the hell are you?" I scolded him as if I were his mother.

"Maureen?" he questioned.

"Yes!" now I was really starting to sound like his mother; the anger entering my voice. "Where the hell are you?" I repeated.

"Cara started having contractions so I took her to the hospital."

"Oh Mark," now I felt like an idiot yelling at him like I had, "is she ok?" I had now become panicked…damn who knew a girl could go through so many emotions in such a short period of time.

"Umm, yeah she's fine. The doctor said they were just Braxton Hicks." He seemed rather calm so apparently it really wasn't such a big deal because I know Mark and if anything was even slightly off with Cara or the baby he'd be panicked right now.

"So are they keeping her or what?"

"Oh no, we are actually in a cab now. You at are place?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I've been worried….oh yeah by the way Joanne called."

It seemed as though Mark had quite breathing. Silence had come over both ends of the line. Finally though, Mark spoke…but not about Joanne calling.

"Well, we will be home in about fifteen minutes if you want to wait and we can go do dinner like we planned."

"Oh no Mark," he sounded relieved that I wasn't wanting to go out, "Cara needs to get some rest."

"Yeah you're probably right," he was trying to act as though this was news to him; he wasn't fooling me though. "Well hang out with us tonight then?"

"No Mark, I'm ok. I'm actually just going to head home. But hey my birthday dinner with the three of us is this weekend, so we can hang out then right? I'm sure Cara will feel more up to company then anyway."

"Are you sure Maureen?"

"Positive. Tell Cara I said hello and that I'm glad everything is ok. I'll see you guys Saturday."

"Alright, be careful going home. Bye Maureen."

I had decided to walk to twenty blocks back to my apartment. It was a nice night and I had a lot to think about. I had actually gotten to the point that Joanne didn't consume every thought of every moment of my day…and of course now she calls Mark and I have to hear it. I just had to hear her asking about me…giving me some sort of hope, even if it is a false sense of hope, that she still cares about me. But then again, should I expect her not to care about me? I still care about her…but then again I'm still in love with her. She didn't sound like the old Joanne that I knew though…she sounded, dare I say depressed. Depressed over not choosing me maybe? Maureen damn it, quit it. Quit getting your hopes up she chose Kristin not you. My heart and my mind were at war when my phone started ringing…a ringtone I haven't heard in a while…Lady by Lenny Kravitz…it was Joanne's personal ringtone.

I quickly had the phone in my hand, watching as Joanne's name flashed on the screen and hearing Lenny blare out, "I'm crazy for this little lady"…how perfect.

"Hello," I shyly answered the phone.

"Maureen…is that you?" she questioned. She sounded so…so…perfect.

"Yea," I was trying to act almost annoyed that she dare call me; I knew Joanne though, she knew me well enough to know I wasn't the least bit annoyed.

"Um, well," she sounded like maybe she really thought I was annoyed, "sorry to call you but I was trying to get a hold of Mark and he didn't answer at his apartment or his cell phone…you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he had to take Cara to the hospital…just Braxton Hicks," I quickly realized when I heard her gasp on the other end of the line. "They are on their way home now."

"Oh wow that's good news then," she sighed. "Well…thanks…" she trailed off. "Thanks Maureen."

"Oh your welcome…" I wanted to keep her on the line, I wanted to talk to her, I didn't care about what, just anything. "So how have you been?" it was all I could come up with.

"Um, pretty good…working that's been about all really," she sighed, "and yourself?" there was that depressing tone again.

"I'm doing good," trying to act like I hadn't been thinking of her every moment of every day. "Just hanging out, auditioning…you know the same old stuff." I nonchalantly replied.

"Oh that's good….ummm Maureen…" she cautiously continued, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course Joanne you can ask me anything, you know that?"

"Maureen…I think that I…well you see I can't….well…Kristin and I….I wanted to tell you….well that I…Maureen," she was stumbling over her words, trying to formulate some sort of English. It was actually rather cute; I was smiling ear to ear as I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

"Joanne, just say it," I giggled.

She let out a little nervous laugh, "sorry…you see Maureen I just wanted to let you know that" and then she was cut off.

"Joanne where are you baby?" I heard Kristin screaming in the background. I cringed hearing Kristin call Joanne baby…Joanne was my baby not hers.

"In the kitchen," I heard Joanne yell back to her. She then turned her focus back to me, "sorry Maureen I need to go, Kristin's home. But it was nice talking to you…can I call you sometime soon maybe?" she nervously asked me.

"I'd love it if you did," I replied without missing a beat.

"Good," I could literally see her smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. "Bye."

I had sat down on my bed, still holding the phone to my hear listening to the dial tone, part of me wishing that Joanne would somehow get back on the other end of the line. But of course she didn't. She was in Chicago, with Kristin's lips on hers I'm sure…I cringed again getting a mental picture of Kristin kissing my Joanne. But then why wouldn't she want to kiss Joanne, she's a damn good kisser…the best I've ever had…but then again Joanne is the best of anything I've ever had.

I finally closed my phone laying down on my nightstand, falling back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. But then a great thought entered my mind…Joanne asked to call me again…maybe just maybe…no I have to quit getting my hopes up…Joanne might just want to talk, to see how I am, maybe just invite me to the wedding…but then again, I'm going to be optimistic about this...it was Joanne who asked to call me back.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

It's Saturday morning…the day of my birthday dinner with Mark and Cara….Joanne hasn't called yet.

**Thanks for all the reviews from last ch and please remember to review this one! Next ch is probably going to be just good ole fun with Maureen, Mark, and Cara...after all it is Maureen's birthday party. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. But hopefully it was worth the wait. Ok hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

Mark has called seriously like twelve times today making sure that I was still going to show up for my birthday dinner with Cara and him. For some reason he figured I'd bail on them…which it did cross my mind, but figured I'd catch so much hell if I didn't show up I might as well just go and get it over with now.

All day I have pretty much just moped around the apartment not really wanting to think about my birthday…thing is, that's the only thing I've thought about today. And you'd think that a person's most memorable birthday moments would be of when they were a kid and the cheesy clown their mother hired, or the goofy, embarrassing gifts your grandmother gave you in front of all your friends and most importantly your crush. But that wasn't the case with me. All the birthday memories flooding my mind were ones that I got to spend with Joanne.

"_Maureen baby wake up," I heard being whispered into my ear. "Maureen," she whined this time. I just groaned a little, turning on my back, throwing the pillow over my face. _

"_Baby, it's too early," I whimpered._

"_Come on baby," this time a little more seductively. Then I felt her hand slid up my shirt, rubbing her hand softly below my chest. I threw the pillow on the ground, quickly throwing Joanne onto her back, straddling her. She giggled, placing her hands around my back resting them on the small of back. "Well good morning."_

"_Good morning," I smiled down at this beautiful lady below me. I began running my fingers up her sides causing her to squirm underneath me, attempting to hold in the laughter. I bent down lightly kissing her lips. "So baby what do you have planned for today?"_

"_Should I have anything planned?" she placed her hands behind her head, a little smirk on her face. "Anything important happening today?"_

"_Um, just the love of your life's birthday," I beamed._

"_Oh today's Mark's birthday…I should go call him," she literally pushed me off of her rushing down the hallway._

_I didn't move at first…honestly I was shocked that she left our bed already. But quickly I was chasing her down the hallway, screaming at her "Joanne Jefferson! Get your sexy ass back to our bed!"_

_I walked into the living room still in search of her only to find the living room filled with flowers and lit candles, the blinds and curtains closed, there was a birthday present sitting on the couch, and the stereo was playing some slow love songs. I could have cried._

"_Do you like it?" I heard her ask from behind me._

_I turned around seeing her leaning against the doorway, a smile plastered across her face. "I love it baby," I rushed over towards her throwing my arms around her, kissing her holding her as tightly against me as possible._

"_I'm glad you like it," she smiled again once I released her. "Open your present," she said pointing over to the box sitting on the couch._

_I grabbed hold of her hand leading her over to the couch with me not wanting to let her go. She giggled allowing me to drag her over to the couch, pushing her down sitting on her lap grabbing hold of the tiny box ripping the wrapping paper away. Slowly I opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous silver necklace I have ever seen. It had two tiny hearts intertwined together, dangling off it. I cried before grabbing her face in between my hands and kissing her as if this would be the last time._

The memory slowly faded out; tears had filled my eyes and my hand was playing with the most gorgeous silver necklace I'd ever seen that was hanging around my neck. This was basically how my entire day went…sitting on the couch, replaying my favorite birthday memories with Joanne…sometimes them not even being my birthdays but hers. Joanne's birthdays were the one person's birthday that I enjoyed celebrating more than my own.

I realized that it was getting later and that I should probably get ready soon if I was going to make it on time to Mark and Cara's. So somehow I forced myself up off the couch and back to the shower.

After my surprisingly relaxing shower I quickly ran around the apartment finishing to get ready. I didn't even realize that I had a phone message until I was ready to walk out the door.

"_Umm…well guess I missed you. I'm sure you're out celebrating…you did always like celebrating your birthday. Just wanted to call and say happy birthday. I hope you have a good day. So I guess I'll just talk to you later. Bye Maureen."_

I couldn't believe that Joanne actually called me. I had actually given up hope that she was going to call me. But then I kind of got pissed off that the moment she decided to call I was in the shower. Damn it! Well I'll give her a call back later. I need to get to Mark's before he starts calling me, bugging the shit out of me.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

I finally made it to Mark and Cara's after being stuck in the subway for like 20 minutes. I hate public transportation sometimes. I had barely knocked on the door when Mark was swinging the door open, rushing out the door, yelling Cara to hurry up.

"It's about time Maureen," he acts like my dad way too much sometimes. "Where have you been…we are going to miss our reservations."

"Mark calm the shit down," I giggled at the how he was acting, but mainly at Cara continually rolling her eyes at him.

"Maureen, I just don't want to be late, you know how I hate that," he continued rambling as he continued pushing the elevator down button.

"Honey," Cara grabbed a hold of him, "it doesn't come any earlier if you push it more than once."

As on cue, the elevator door opened, "oh really," Mark smirked.

Again Cara rolled her eyes, "shut up Mark," she said as shoved him into the elevator.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

We ended up just getting a cab so that we could make our reservations. We were having dinner at Tavern on the Green. I had never been there before, but had always wanted to go. Mark walked up to the concierge giving him our name. He politely led us to our table. As I walked through the restaurant I noticed all the happy couples, families, and friends surrounding the tables.

I must have zoned about because Cara was grabbing hold of my arm, "Maureen, come on this way."

"Ok," I confusingly responded. "I'm following you."

"No, go ahead. It's your birthday, Mark and I have your present at the table already, we didn't get it wrapped so…go."

So I obliged walking past Cara, Mark, and the concierge turning the corner to table reveal the best birthday present Mark and Cara could have gotten me…

Joanne was sitting at the table…alone.

**Ok so what did you think? Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you guys go, next ch! Yay! Hope you like it. **

(Maureen's POV)

My heart stopped seeing her sitting there. I forgot to breathe. She was actually here; she came back to New York…I'm not sure if this was a permanent return but right now I really didn't care, she was back for moment. She looked absolutely beautiful standing there at the table; her eyes connected to mine. I can't believe she had come back to New York for my birthday. And more importantly, she had come back without Kristin. I don't know exactly what that means, it could be nothing…but at the moment I was going to analyze it; I was going to enjoy the fact that she was here with me…for now.

I don't know how long I was just standing there, staring at her, but it must have been long enough for Mark, because I was soon feeling his hand on my back, lightly pushing me forward. It seemed like it took forever to walk to fifteen feet to the table…my eyes remaining locked to Joanne's every step of the way, my smile somehow getting bigger with every step.

"Happy Birthday," she sweetly told me as she hugged me hello.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could say.

"Mark and Cara invited me," she said looking at the two of them now taking their seats at our table, "thought I'd come help you celebrate since I haven't gotten the opportunity for the past five years," she smirked taking her seat as well.

"Thanks," I quietly said; and almost as an automatic reflex placed my hand on her knee. I didn't even realize that I done it until I felt her hand on top of mine. I smiled once realizing that she apparently didn't mind this reflex of mine.

"So let's order I'm starving," Cara laughed taking hold of one of the menus, quickly flipping through the various entrees.

The rest of our dinner was filled with your basic small talk and reminiscing. I loved every moment of it. It was as it was suppose to be. Mark with a pregnant wife that he truly loved and Joanne with me…life seemed perfect right now. Mark and Joanne seemed to be enjoying, a little too much if you ask me, bringing up memories of me being completing sloshed. They were basically rolling on the ground half of the time. And honestly looking back it was funny and if I were them I'd be laughing too. It was so nice to be around Joanne again, especially to see her smiling and laughing. Cara caught me a few times just staring at her and smiling. She'd never say anything, but the next time I'd make eye contact with her, she'd grin and I'd know she'd caught me…but I didn't care.

After dinner, drinks, and dessert we all decided that we should probably leave; even though I don't think any of us were ready for the night to be over. Outside the restaurant Mark and Cara excused themselves grabbing a cab and heading back home. I hugged them both goodbye, quietly thanking the both of them for the best present I could have asked for. They both made Joanne promise to keep in touch and come by before she left to go back to Chicago; which meant she wasn't here for good, but I quickly pushed that out of my mind…she was here tonight.

Once the two of them had left Joanne and I just stood on the curb; complete awkwardness between us. It seemed so weird to me. I had dated this woman for years and now it was if I'd just met her tonight; the first date tension that comes at the end of the night.

"Well," I was failing miserably at trying to break the tension.

"Ok Maureen this is silly," she finally laughed, "we're acting like we just met."

"Exactly what I was thinking," I smiled. "You want to go grab a drink or take a walk." She was silent, so I decided to play the _it's my birthday_ card, "I'm just not ready to go home yet, especially on the night of my birthday."

Joanne looked up at me realizing that I was going to use _it's my birthday_ to my benefit. "Yeah, sure. Where to birthday girl?"

I wanted to say back to bed, but I somehow contained myself, "how about over to the park, just sit and talk?"

"Sounds good," she smiled. I started to walk across the street and quickly found myself being jerked back towards the curb by Joanne as a cab flew by, "damn it Maureen," she gasped.

"What?" I tried laughing it off, "I'm good," I smirked. She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes…I just laughed at her. I then noticed that Joanne still hadn't let go of my arm and that she was slowly running her hand down my arm until she was able to lace her fingers in between mine.

We walked to the park pretty much in complete silence; still holding each other's hand tightly. The silence wasn't of the awkward silence of earlier, but a comfortable silence. Finally we made our way to the park and over to a bench.

"So where's Kristin?" I blurted out. Truth was I was dying to know; I just hadn't planned to blurt it out like that though.

She seemed a little shocked I had even asked. "Well, she had business in California this weekend, so she couldn't make it."

"Oh," I sighed. "when is she going to be home?"

"She's coming back to Chicago on Wednesday," she easily responded.

"So," I cautiously proceeded, "are you staying here until Wednesday?"

"Depends I guess."

"On what?" I curiously asked.

"On if someone wants me to," she adjusted herself so she was now sitting closer to me.

"What does that mean Joanne?" I curiously yet somewhat agitatedly asked. "Joanne you can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep giving me some sort of hope that you may come back to me. I can't take this; I love you."

"Wonder if I'm not just giving you hope?" she asked standing up walking over to the banister to overlook the river.

"Joanne," I softly asked now standing beside her. "What's going on? Why did you really come back here?"

"Maureen," she turned back towards me, "damn it," she frustratingly spouted reaching into her purse pulling out her phone. "Hello? Yeah we'll be right there."

"Who was that?"

"Come on Maureen," she started running back towards the street, "Cara is in the hospital." I rushed after her. Excited that Mark and Cara were going to be parents but pissed of that yet again our conversation was being cut off.

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! Don't hate me too bad at leaving you guys hanging, yet again, like that. Wasn't even really planning on the chapter to go this way, just seemed to. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys. i am so very sorry that it has taken me for like ever to update this. just been really busy lately...promise you i have good reasons, wouldn't leave u guys hanging if i didn't. i made this one a little longer as well since you were all so patient, thanks! hopefully too many people haven't forgotten about my story. anyway, i hope you like it. enjoy!**

**_(Maureen's POV)_**

I went running after Joanne. Mark is going to be a dad, wow. That's somewhat unbelievable…not to mention scary. One of us were having a baby, it is really hard to believe. Roger and Mimi used to talk about it, but for obvious reasons never did…I miss them so much. But Mark, I always knew he couldn't wait to be father, even though he never talked about it much, you could always see it in his eyes when Roger and Mimi talked about it or he saw some dad playing ball with his son…or daughter…in the park. I'm so happy for him and Cara; they deserve this more than anyone else I know.

The entire ride to the hospital in the cab I must have had the cheesiest grin on my face because Joanne kept looking at me and laughing. But I just couldn't help it; for once in quite a long time something good was happening, I was going to be the coolest aunt ever…cool Aunt Maureen. What a lucky kid!

As Joanne and I walked into the hospital, Joanne of course was being her usual calm, cool, and collected self finding out where we needed to be and Cara's status at the moment. Myself on the other hand couldn't contain my excitement; constantly pacing, still that cheesy grin on my face, I was ready to burst.

"Maureen, let's go. This way," Joanne hollered at me from the elevator door she was holding open for me. I rushed inside the elevator, anticipation building inside of me. "Maureen," Joanne laughed, "calm down. It still may be a while before Cara gives birth. Chill out."

"Joanne I can't help it, aren't you excited about this? Mark is going to be a dad! There is going to be this little thing joining our family, we are going to be aunts." My cheesy grin turned into this huge smile, my eyes lighting up even more; Joanne's face on the other hand dropped, her eyes starring at the ground. "Joanne," I reached over lifting her face so that she looked into my eyes, "you are still part of this family." I knew Joanne and I knew some part of her felt she didn't have much of a right to consider herself this baby's aunt or even part of this family any longer, but she'll always be our family even if she doesn't come back to me. "We all love you Joanne."

"Thank you," she quietly responded, pulling me into her tight embrace. The elevator door dinged and opened onto the maternity ward.

"Come on," the cheesy grin on both of our faces now.

We walked down the hall hearing all these poor women screaming in pain and a dozen of worried and happy faces racing up and down the hallways. On our way to Cara's room we walked pass the nursery, tons of people crowding around the glass windows everyone pointing to different babies talking about how that one was the most gorgeous baby that they had ever seen…and somehow every person saying that was right.

"Hey guys," Mark said turning from his seat; Cara's hand still clutched to his. "Have a seat," he said pointing over to the empty chairs on the other side of the bed.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Joanne asked walking up to Cara giving her a hug.

"Ummm, ok I suppose. Not too bad right now; still no drugs, so I guess I could be better," she began laughing as another contraction came on, "Mark," she screamed. He immediately let go of me and sat back down in his chair, grabbing hold of her telling her to breathe, that he loved her, and everything was going to be ok. This was way too cute.

"Does that hurt?" I asked as her contraction subsided.

"Doesn't tickle," she laughed. "They are getting worse…and coming more often. But that's to be expected I suppose. The nurse told me it shouldn't be too much longer."

And she was right. Within the next hour, Joanne and I were kicked out as Mark and Cara prepared to welcome their son into the world.

_**(Joanne's POV)**_

As Maureen and I sat in the waiting room, I couldn't help but laugh at how funny Maureen was being right now. She was constantly pacing the floor and quietly talking out loud. She was being so funny. I wonder if this is how she would be if she ever decided to have a child with someone…obviously if she wasn't the one having the kid, couldn't see Maureen wanting to go through what Cara was right now.

"What are you thinking?" she curiously asked as she bought me out of my thoughts. She sat in the seat across from me, leaning forward, as if this was some secret between the two of us.

"Oh nothing," I chuckled.

"Come on Joanne tell me," she reached over slapping my knee. "Please," she pouted.

"Just at how funny…yet cute you were being," she winked, I laughed. "Do you think you ever want to be a mom?" I was being more serious now.

"Yeah, someday. I would like to think I would be good at it…"

"You would a great mom Maureen."

"You would too."

"Yeah maybe," I replied, "I can tend to be a little work obsessed though, which tends to make me worry. Because I know what it's like to have a mother who is so work obsessed that she doesn't pay attention to you."

"You're not your mother," she commanded as she moved over beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "You'll be a great mom Joanne and you know it."

"Maybe, guess we'll see one day hopefully." I rested my head on her shoulder, allowing her to comfort me. Maureen was always so good at this part. She rubbed my shoulder as she rested her head on top of mine.

"Do you think you and Kristin are going to try and have a kid?" she quietly and seemingly nervously asked me.

"I don't think so," I matter of factly responded.

"Why not?" she curiously asked, neither of us moving from our current position.

"Kristin doesn't want kids. Plus we had this huge fight before she left for California so I'm not real sure how our relationship stands at the moment."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well of course," I told her sitting up so that I could now look at her. "It kind of started…"

"Anyone here with the Mark and Cara Cohen family," someone dressed in scrubs yelled as they walked into the waiting room. Neither Maureen nor I moved for a second, we just stared into each other's eyes knowing that yet again that while on the verge of some serious conversation with one another we were being cut off, "Mark and Cara Cohen family," the man yelled again.

"Right here," I yelled as I stood up breaking our trance.

"Follow me please," he said turning and walking quickly down the hall. "In here," he slowly opened the door slightly. Maureen and I looked at each other, both taking a heavy sigh before pushing the door further open and walking inside.

"Hello," Cara said beaming from the hospital bed with this little bundle wrapped in her arms. She looked down to him, this huge smile never leaving her face, "Roger meet your Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne," she lifted the baby away from her so that Maureen and I could fully see his face. He was absolutely adorable. He looked like a little Mark. He was so tiny, so cute. "Want to hold him?"

"Yeah," I said reaching out carefully taking him from Cara's arms. "Hi Roger," I cooed as I held him tightly against me. "Hi little guy. You are very lucky little boy you know that?" I looked up at Mark who couldn't have looked more like the proud father. "He's perfect you guys," I told him. Mark sat down on the bed beside Cara, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Thank you," they both quietly responded. "We think he's pretty great ourselves," Mark laughed.

"Can I hold him?" Maureen excitedly giggled like a little kid. I carefully handed Roger over to her. She bent down kissing his forehead as she pulled him closer to herself.

"Wow you guys. I can't believe he's yours. He's….he's just perfect." Maureen smiled over at the proud parents as a tear escaped from her eye, slowly running down her cheek.

"Yeah me too," Mark quietly responded, "I wish they could see him too."

"They can baby," Cara said reaching up and kissing Mark on the cheek. None of us had to even say who _they _were, we all knew; and we also all knew that all four of them were there with us, just as excited about this little boy.

**_(Maureen's POV)_**

After Joanne and I had been in the room for about an hour, Joanne excused herself saying she needed to make a phone call. As she walked out of the room, I turned back around to see both Mark and Cara staring at me.

"What?"

"Go talk to her," Cara said as if this was obvious.

"She's going to go make a phone call…and probably to Kristin."

"Come on Maureen, don't be dumb," Mark added.

"Excuse me," I half offended responded.

"Maureen, don't be blind. She came back her for you, you have to be able to see that," Cara said.

"She came back because you guys bought her a plane ticket to come see me for my birthday."

Mark looked over at Cara before saying anything.

"What?" I curiously asked.

Mark looked back over to me, "Maureen, we didn't buy that plane ticket. Joanne bought it for herself. She just called and told us to tell you that we had bought it for her."

"Why would she do that?" I was becoming confused.

"Maybe you should ask her," Cara told me. "Even if you can't see it, it's obvious that Joanne still does love you."

"Go talk to her Maureen," Mark added.

I got up from my seat hugged both Mark and Cara, congratulating them again, kissed Roger goodbye and walked out to find Joanne.

_**(Maureen's POV)**_

I felt like I walked around that hospital forever with still no sign of Joanne. I had even walked outside with no luck. Finally I figured that I'd just go back to Mark and Cara's room and hopefully she'd show back up there…who knows maybe she is back there by now.

As I was on my way back to the room, I passed the nursery again. This time there was barely anyone staring through the windows at all the new babies. So I decided to go over and have a look for myself. There were so many of them. They all looked so innocent and peaceful…absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Just standing there staring at all these little things, the world felt right.

I jumped at the sensation of someone's arms slinking around my waist, pulling me tightly against their body. I turned my head realizing it was Joanne; my body relaxed, allowing itself to fall back into hers. I looked back into the nursery, neither of us speaking a word to each other. She rested her chin on my shoulder, leaning her head over against mine. And then after about five minutes of us just standing in silence, holding each other close, Joanne whispered to me…

"I want one of those…with you."

**so what do you think? let me know please. and hopefully i'll update the next ch soon. i think i might start ending up my story...i don't know though. let me know what you think, what you want. please review. thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this has taken me for like ever to update. And I am seriously so very sorry for that. I do have a good excuse...but I won't bore you with the details. But hopefully you like this ch. It is complete Joanne/Maureen...not even a mention of anyone else (except Kristin). I wrote this in kinda rush...so hopefully it's not too bad and explains things enough for you guys. If you don't think so, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Enjoy.**

(Maureen's POV)

Time had stopped. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Had Joanne really said she wanted to have a baby with me; could this really be happening. My body couldn't move. Maybe because if I had just imagined it, I didn't want to know I was wrong. Maybe I wanted to just live as long as I could in this moment…thinking that Joanne and I had a chance to be together.

"Maureen?" I heard Joanne say, basically in a whisper, "what do you think?"

"What do I think?" I almost sarcastically responded, turning in her arms, now staring into her eyes. "Are you serious? What happened with Kristin? What changed your mind? Just a month ago you didn't want to be around me? Now you want to have a baby with me? Joanne, there's a lot to talk about here!" I was talking about a mile a minute; a thousand questions going through my mind. But I did have so many questions for Joanne.

"I understand," she chuckled…probably at how I was reacting, "let's go talk," she added, a little more serious this time. She grabbed hold of my hand and led me to an empty corner of the waiting room. "Ok…honeybear," she smiled upon calling me this and I have to admit that I loved hearing her say that word.

"So what happened?" I calmly asked as I sat across from her, taking her hands into mine.

"Well, kind of a long story."

"I have the time."

"I told Kristin that I wanted to come see you for your birthday. I even invited her to come along because I knew she wouldn't like the idea of me coming alone to see you. Well she didn't like the idea at all. So it sparked this huge fight between us."

"So you broke up with her because she wouldn't let you come here for my birthday?"

"Well not exactly," her eyes dropped, staring at our adjoining hands. "Once we starting fighting, all hell broke loose. It was basically just us yelling at each other about our entire relationship." She paused, seeming to try and gather some sort of courage to continue. "I think what got to her was when I told her that I loved you," her eyes now met mine, "and that the only reason I was even with her was so that I could forget about you."

My heart stopped. "I love you too." I couldn't be more serious in the moment. "But why would you want to forget about me?" I could almost cry right now.

"Cause you hurt me so bad that I didn't want to give you a chance to do it all over again. Thought maybe if I was with someone else that it would help me forget about you, help me move on. But the truth is…nothing will ever make me forget about you…or make me stop loving you." She was crying now. I reached over, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What is it about you that makes me so crazy?" she laughed through the tears.

"Probably the same thing that makes me crazy in love with you."

"Maureen, are you sure about this? About us trying it over again?"

"Joanne I have never been more serious about anything. I love you. That's the only thing that I know and that matters. We'll figure something out." She looked so scared right now…but somehow it looked like a good scared. "And this whole you living in Chicago, me living in New York…" she cut me off.

"I'm moving back to New York."

"What," my eyes lit up, "are you serious?"

"Even if you wouldn't want me back…"

"You're kidding right…me not want you back," my smile had taken over my face. I moved over to sit next to Joanne, sitting as close as I possibly could, without sitting on her lap. "Of course I want you."

She smiled, hopefully taking the comment as me wanting her in quite a few different ways…cause that's the way I meant it. "I've already talked to my old firm…I've been offered my old job."

"And you're taking it?"

"Yes," she smiled, "now I just have to find a place to live."

"Don't you know that you already have a place to live."

"Where?" I know Joanne wasn't that dumb, she was trying to be cute…which was completely working.

"With me of course."

"I don't know Maureen. Maybe we should take this slow."

"Why? It's not like we haven't lived together before."

"I just don't want to screw this up. I want you to be with you and I don't want something stupid like us rushing back into living together to ruin it somehow."

"Wait a minute though Ms. Jefferson. You just told me you wanted a baby with me and now you are saying you don't want to even live with me. That's not much of a home situation for the baby," I laughed.

"I do want a baby with you…maybe not right now, but eventually I would love nothing more."

As much as I hated to admit it, maybe she was right, maybe us living together right off wasn't the best decision. I have a feeling though that we would be spending a lot of nights over at each other's places though. "Well you can stay with me until you find a place," I added, now sliding onto her lap, wrapping my arms around her.

"Well thank you," she grinned. "So…this is it then? We are us again?"

"That's what I want…if you want that."

"I do."

And that's all I needed to hear. My lips were soon tightly pressed against hers. This is what I had been waiting for…for the past five years, my dreams were consumed with this moment. I love her…that's all that matters to me right now. I had her back…she was mine and I was never letting her go again.

**Alright...so what do you think? Let me know...please review...love the reviews and love u guys for sending them my way. So I'm thinking like one or two more chs. And do have an idea for another oneshot...so keep an outlook for it. May be a while until I can update this again...work is driving me crazy...but hopefully not as long as it took to get this ch up. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go, the next chapter. This one is kinda short, sorry about that. But hopefully later this evening I'll have a chance to write another chapter and post it. Fingers crossed. I just had to write you guys something, because it has been a while and if I didn't today I don't know when I'll get the chance unless I did it today...that's why I wrote it earlier in the day so hopefully I could write again later tonight. Ok enough rambling. Enjoy!**

(Joanne's POV)

The next morning I rolled over in bed, opening my eyes, at first wondering where I was at. And then the events of yesterday flooded my mind as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes again trying to highlight the intense emotions I felt at the sense of Maureen's body against mine. Then a smile crept across my face as I felt her lips softly press against my cheek.

"Good morning," she softly said as I rolled onto my back, looking up into her gorgeous green eyes; and to match those gorgeous green eyes, her beautiful smile.

"Good morning," I beamed. "How was your night?"

"Haven't slept better in the past five years," she chuckled again leaning down kissing me. But this time her lips made contact with mine. The kiss was so intense and passionate; I've missed this more than I could have ever imagined. Waking up beside Maureen, having her be the first eyes I look into, the first lips I kiss, the first voice I hear of the day; it couldn't be more perfect.

"So I was thinking I should probably start looking for a place today," I reluctantly told her. I wasn't sure how'd she react to me wanting to find my own place so soon, but I really feel as though we needed to live apart, for a while at least.

"Do you have to?" she whined. "Can we just stay in bed today? Please Joanne. I don't want to let you out of my arms all day." She ran her hand up under my shirt, softly rubbing my skin with her fingertips. And it was so enticing to just stay in bed with her like that, but for some reason I gently pushed her off of me and slowly got out of bed.

"Sorry baby, I'm going to go take a shower," I winked at her as I walked away and she reached over slapping my ass before I could get too far away. "Be good," I joked as I walked out.

"I always am…at least that's what you said last night," I heard her yelling after me as I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

It is so hard to believe, I got her back. Joanne is mine. I had started to believe that maybe this would never actually happen. But it did and I couldn't be happier right now. I don't think I have come down from this high that I had reached when I heard Joanne tell me she wanted me back. And hopefully she hasn't either…I don't think she has though.

About twenty minutes later the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen walked into the living room joining me on the couch. She snuggled up close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. See this was how it was suppose to be, it was absolutely perfect. I leaned down lightly kissing her forehead causing her to snuggle closer into me.

"So where should we start looking for this apartment of yours?" I reluctantly bought up.

"Well I guess we could look in the paper or I could call Taylor." Taylor was a realtor friend of Joanne's. I hated this idea of her finding her own place, but if this is what she wanted then so be it.

"Just call Taylor, wouldn't that be a lot easier," I commented. "Here," I reached over my phone to her. As she sat up and dialed the number her phone that was laying on the kitchen table began ringing.

"Would you go grab that for me," she softly asked as Taylor answered her phone.

As I quickly ran over to grab her phone I heard her catching up with Taylor, telling her what she needed. It was almost making me sick thinking of her not living her. And then I was sick when I saw who was calling Joanne.

"It's Kristin," I bluntly stated as I looked back over to Joanne holding up her phone. Her face dropped, blankly staring at me. "Can I answer it?"

**Ok sorry again about it being short. But what did you think? Someone kept saying how they wanted to see a Kristin/Maureen "fight" so I thought I might just do it. Obviously since this one was so short, next chapter won't be the last. But tell me what you guys want? Should this be an all out fight between them or something short and sweet...your alls choice. Ok please review. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, here you go next chapter. Hope you like it. There's some language in this chapter, just to let you know.**

(Maureen's POV)

As soon as I asked if I could answer it Joanne was rushing over towards me grabbing the phone out of my hand. I shrugged it off; mainly just to make Joanne think I didn't care…honestly I couldn't have cared more. Why in the hell is she calling Joanne for now? She knows how Joanne feels…why can't she just leave her alone. Stupid bitch. I can't stand her.

I watched as Joanne walked out onto the fire escape answering the phone. I wonder what Kristin is saying to her…I wonder what Joanne is saying to Kristin. From what a little I do know about Kristin she is probably trying to convince Joanne to come back to her. I'm sure she is giving her some sob story about how much she loves her. Joanne won't go back to her…right? Of course not, Joanne is mine. And any doubt I had of Joanne's love for me was put to rest after last night. Oh god, last night was amazing. The best sex Joanne and I have ever had…without a doubt. The way she ran her hands over my body and her soft lips against every part of my body. They were so moist, so tender…but then when she…oh god, I'm getting so excited here just thinking about last night again…

"Maureen, are you ok?" Joanne's voice bought be back into reality. I opened my eyes to see Joanne staring at me, she was beginning to laugh. "What are you doing?" For the first time I noticed that my hand was on my bare stomach, softly rubbing it, and was starting to venture south.

"Just thinking about you," I seductively told her, slowly walking towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. "So what did Kristin want?" I softly began kissing her neck; she can't seriously want to leave this.

I heard her begin to moan as she answered my question, "she wants to see me."

My head shot up, looking her straight in her eyes, "and you said?"

"Well, I told her I would."

"What?" I screamed, letting go of her. "You can't be serious. Joanne you chose me remember. What about last night? Joanne I can't loose you again…I just can't. I'd die without you. Please Joanne I love you. Please tell me you know that?"

"Baby, baby calm down," she said grabbing hold of my shoulders. "I'm not leaving you," she lightly laughed. "I know you love me and I love you," she said gently kissing my lips. "You're coming with me…if you want."

"What?" I was starting to become confused about all of this.

"Kristin is in New York actually. She wants to meet me for dinner and talk. I told her I wasn't coming without you though. She really didn't want you to come, but I said there was no way I was coming without my Maureen."

"I so want to be there," a smirk crept across my face.

"Maureen…be good," Joanne warned me. "We are just going to let her know that I'm staying with you…that I love you, just you."

"As long as I'm there with you and you come home with me afterwards," I smiled.

"Of course honeybear," she laughed, "now tell me what you were thinking about when I walked back in. You looked like you could use some help there," she smiled as she reached down unbuttoning my pants.

* * *

(Joanne's POV) 

Maybe this meeting up with Kristin wasn't such a great idea. I was actually starting to get nervous. I'm sitting on the couch waiting on Maureen to finish getting ready and the longer I sit alone in silence, the more my nerves were taking over. I don't know why though. I love Maureen…more than anything I know that…there's no question about it. But seeing Kristin for the first time since our big fight, makes me a little anxious.

"So how do I look?" I looked up to see Maureen striking her _look how sexy I am _pose in the doorway. "Think my girlfriend will like this outfit?"

"I think she loves it," I smiled getting up off the couch walking over towards her.

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled kissing me. "You ready to go see your ex," she asked, with an emphasis on the ex part.

"Let's get this over with," I moaned grabbing hold of her hand walking out the door.

* * *

(Maureen's POV) 

Joanne and I were sitting at the restaurant waiting on Kristin to arrive. I had promised Joanne I'd behave, but the more and more I thought about it, the more I was really wanting to go at it with this woman. And how dare she call and invite Joanne out to dinner. Damn she really gets to me. But I'm going to try and control my urge to kick her ass; I promised Joanne I'd behave…I'm keeping that promise.

About five minutes later Kristin walked in; if there was any doubt about her wanting to get Joanne back, the moment I saw what she was wearing I knew without a doubt she was here to try and get her back.

Joanne politely stood up as Kristin reached our table; I stayed seated.

"Hi Kristin, how are you?" Joanne politely greeted her.

"I'm ok," she replied smiling at Joanne. "Maureen," she glared at me sitting down across the table from her. I slid my arm around Joanne's shoulders as she sat back down beside me pulling her close to me. Joanne just looked at me rolling her eyes; a little smile on her face though.

"So Kristin what do you want?" Joanne bluntly asked.

"I want you."

"Hell no. She's mine. She choose me," I quickly spurted. "She loves me, not you!"

"Maureen calm down," Joanne grabbed on of my knee trying to calm me down. I can't stand this…I can't believe Joanne is remaining so calm. Kristin just told her she wants her back with her girlfriend sitting right here. "Kristin, you know how I feel about this situation." Joanne continued returning her attention to Kristin, her hand still on my knee.

"Joanne you seriously can't see yourself with Maureen the rest of your life."

"Why not?" this time Joanne literally had to pull me back down into my seat; this bitch was getting to me.

"Come on Maureen, seriously? You can't honestly think that you and Joanne would last that long. This is just a fun vacation…reunion…you have to know as soon as Joanne has gotten her fair share of sex from you, she is going to get bored with you and come running back to me. She can't truly love you. No would could love a bitch whore like you."

"You fucking bitch," I screamed at her, again Joanne pushing me back down in my seat, keeping me from lunging across the table at her. But instead this time Joanne didn't stay seated beside me.

I soon realized that Joanne had knocked Kristin out of her seat and was beating the living shit out of her. "Don't you dare talk to her like that," Joanne was screaming as two men pulled her off of Kristin. She was literally kicking at Kristin as the men pulled her away.

I stood up rushing towards Joanne trying to calm her down while the two men still had a hold of her. "Joanne, baby….look at me," I urged her as I grabbed a hold of her face. "Joanne," I said more firmly this time.

"Baby she can't talk to you like that," she said, almost in tears. "She can't," this time tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok baby…it's ok." It really wasn't but I had to get Joanne to calm down. She relaxed, collapsing into my arms as the men released her. "It's ok," I quietly told her rubbing her back, holding her close.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I love you. We should have never came here."

"Joanne, you seriously can't want her," for some reason Kristin wasn't giving up on this. She was standing behind me, continuing to plead her case.

"Kristin why don't you just leave, obviously Joanne doesn't want you anymore." I told her as I turned to face her; making sure I was in between her and Joanne.

"Joanne loves me Maureen…you are just a fling for her." Kristin smirked.

"Why can't you understand this, she doesn't want you!" I screamed back at her. "She just kicked your ass…don't think she would have done that if she loved you!"

Kristin slowly walked towards Joanne, who was now standing beside me. "Baby, please," she pleaded with her, grabbing hold of Joanne and kissing her.

**So what do you think? Not sure this was the greatest point to end this chapter, but I was tired of writing. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**oh my gosh, i'm so very sorry it has taken so long for me to update this. hadn't realized how long it has been. but i did make this one a longer since you were all so patient and it took so long. i hope you like it. **

(Maureen's POV)

I just stood there for a second, which seemed like a lifetime, watching as Kristin had her hands all over my girlfriend's body; her lips pressed firmly against Joanne's. What in the hell? Is this woman asking to be killed. Because that's exactly what is going to happen to her.

I rushed over, pushing Kristin away from Joanne and right into the wall. And without missing a beat, my fists started pounding into her face. I could faintly hear Joanne yelling for me to stop and even felt her trying to pull at my arms, but somehow they just continued to pound into Kristin. Somehow my hands weren't even hurting; the adrenaline was too much. But I could see the blood and bruises already appearing on Kristin's face. I then felt Joanne's arms completely engulf me, pulling me back towards her, holding me tightly against her. My body gave in, collapsing, thankfully Joanne was there to hold me up. I watched as Kristin's body slid down the wall. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth and both of her eyes were already bruised. I turned around in Joanne's arms, now just crying into her shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I cried, "please don't hate me." I had let my temper get to me; but I had seriously had enough of Kristin. She had pushed me far enough and I snapped. But I had tried telling her to back off, so did Joanne…she just wouldn't listen so then I just did what I knew would make her stop.

"Shh," Joanne was rubbing my back, still holding me just as close to her body, "I don't hate you baby, I love you," she reassured me. "It's ok." I slowly looked up into Joanne's eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes staring right back into mine. "I love you," she whispered; which caused me to genuinely smile for the first time tonight.

"Your ass is mine Maureen Johnson," I heard from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Kristin slowly standing, staring at the blood on her hands. "I'm pressing charges," she firmly told me. "And after that Joanne won't be able to have you even if she wanted you." My heart sunk at the realization of what Kristin was telling me.

"I do want her. And nothing is going to happen to her." Joanne fired back. "Come on baby, we are going home." Joanne said as she reached down grabbing hold of my hand leading me out of the restaurant.

This has to be without a doubt the worse dinner I've ever had.

(Joanne's POV)

Once we had made it home, I helped Maureen into bed and got her some ice for her swelling hands. She was still a little shaken up by what had happened and even more what Kristin had told her. I tried to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her, that I wouldn't let it; that Kristin was nothing but a bunch of talk…that nothing would stick in court even if it got that far. Honestly I knew though that if Kristin did press charges and pushed it that Maureen could face some charges…maybe some fines or even some minimal jail time, but no problem I could post bail for her and hopefully keep her out. I honestly doubt Kristin will press charges though; she's a lot of talk when it comes to stuff like this.

I laid next to Maureen cuddled up beside her until she feel asleep. I quietly got up, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of wine and curling up with a book on the couch. So much has happened that I couldn't sleep. I was wide-awake and needed to escape reality for a bit…the reason for reading. However, it wasn't working very well. I just kept thinking about seeing how upset Maureen had gotten. Kristin's words hurt her so bad…and I hated Kristin even more for that. I should have never taken Maureen with me. I should have just handled Kristin on my own. Maureen didn't deserve that. We have literally just got back together and I have her dealing with my ex-girlfriend. I kept hearing Kristin calling Maureen a bitch and a whore. Maureen has obviously not been truly happy for the past five years…according to her, because I wasn't with her. And now she has me back and look what I've caused…she is still now unhappy. She's having to put up with so much shit because of me. I wonder if she feels it's worth it. "I am worth it to her," I said quietly out loud.

"You're worth the world to me," I turned around to see Maureen standing behind me. Our eyes locked gaze as she slowly walked over towards me, bending down beside me. "Joanne I love you and I'd do anything to stay with you," she said grabbing hold of my hands, gently kissing both my hands, her eyes never leaving mine.

I sighed, "I'm sorry baby."

"For what?"

"For making you put up with Kristin. For putting you in the middle of our fight."

"Joanne, I want to be there for you, I want to help you. I love you." She smiled as I moved over allowing her to sit beside me on the couch. "As long as I get you."

I leaned towards her, gently kissing Maureen's lips. Upon releasing her, I leaned my forehead over to lean against hers, "I love you so much Maureen Johnson," I whispered.

"I love you too," she responded, kissing me as she pushed me onto my back on the couch, laying on top of me. Our hands began roaming and everything that I was worried about only 20 minutes ago was immediately pushed aside. All my attention on Maureen and her hands and her lips and her curves and her eyes and her all.

(Maureen's POV)

For the past week, things between Joanne and I have been beyond perfect. We haven't heard from Kristin so that in itself was good. But Joanne and I were constantly happy…somehow even if we argued. And that's another thing, we argued but never fought like we used to. Our whole relationship was so romantic, so sweet. I spent every day thinking about her, wanting to be near here, thinking how I could make her happy, how I could let her know how happy I was, how much I loved her, how I was thinking about her.

Joanne had found her own apt now. She was living in the West Village now. Which wasn't too far from my place, but it wasn't may place so it was too far. However, we still saw each other at least once a day. And quite often one of us would spend up spending the night at the other's place. I found out though by her neighbor that the apt building was only a month-to-month lease…so it gave me some hope that we wouldn't have separate places for too long.

(Joanne's POV)

I was sitting at my apartment waiting on Maureen to get there. We were suppose to be having a pizza and movie night together. Then I'm figuring she'd stay the night…at least I was hoping she would stay the night. I had found an apartment with only a month-to-month lease; I didn't Maureen this because I didn't want to give her any sort of false hope of us moving in together soon. But I could already tell after this month, I'd be asking Maureen to find a place with me…because I hate the nights she's not in my bed.

Kristin hasn't called me but once since the whole ordeal at the restaurant. It was only two days later. She was calling because she was wanting to press charges on Maureen for basically kicking her ass. Maureen had pretty much dismantled her face. Both of her eyes bruised and her jaw and nose both broken. Damn my baby is a strong bad ass. Kristin only agreed to drop the charges if I would meet her for dinner, just me. And against my better judgment I agreed. I just wanted to get this whole situation over and done with. So I went and met her just last night. I told Maureen I was working; it was the first time I had lied to her since she had come back into my life. I hated myself for it. But I truly thought it was the best for us if I dealt with it on my own and we moved on.

"_Thanks for coming Joanne," Kristin politely greeted me as I walked into the restaurant in the midtown that she had chosen._

"_What do you want Kristin?" I was trying to remain calm, but I just kept replaying in my mind what had happened at our last meeting. _

"_Ok, so listen please. I want you back. I love you with all my heart and soul Joanne. We are so good for each other. I thought we had the perfect relationship. During all the time we were dating you never mentioned still having feelings for Maureen. The only thing you have mentioned about her was how much you hated her and how much she had hurt you. So how could you so quickly run back into her arms? And just leave me, the girlfriend who never hurt you, who never cheated on you, or flirted with anyone else. I always put you first in our relationship…I was always thinking about you and how to make you happy. Didn't I make you happy?" she sat across from me, nearly in tears. She was pouring her heart out to me._

"_Kristin," I sighed, "as much as Maureen did hurt me, I love her. And just for the record I don't think she ever did cheat on me…ever. She's so passionate about everything…especially me. And that's what makes me so drawn to her, her energy, her love for life and me. I know she'd do anything for me."_

"_So would I," she interrupted._

"_But for different reasons. Maureen does things for me to do it because she feels it. You do things because you feel as though you have to or need to so that I wouldn't be unhappy with our relationship. Maureen loves me in the most honest ways."_

_We both just sat there in silence for a while. I think she was actually realizing that I wasn't coming back to her…I hope she was anyway. Our dinners came and still we barely spoke to each other. Our bill finally came and she quickly picked it up, telling me it was her treat._

_We both walked out of the restaurant; standing on the corner just staring at each other, neither sure of what to say. But I finally got the nerve to bring up what I wanted to the entire evening._

"_Kristin, what are you going to do about pressing charges?"_

_She stared at the ground, "nothing. I probably deserved it," she laughed. "I'm sorry Joanne," she looked back up at me. "I truly do hope that you and Maureen make it this time. And she better take care of you," she playfully joked, "or I'll come after her."_

_I smiled at her, leaning over hugging her, "thank you Kristin."_

"_I'll always love you Joanne," she lightly kissed my cheek pulling away from me. "Goodbye." And with that she hailed a cab and was gone._

_I decided to walk home that evening. True it was quite a long walk, but I needed to clear my head and it was nice out, so I didn't mind. I couldn't believe she had just let it all go like that. But in some sense I guess it didn't surprise me so much…Kristin was typically, until more recently, always very calm and level-headed about situations. I was truly going to miss having her in my life…after all she had been my life for the past three years. _

"_Hey baby," I softly said as I answered my phone. "Where are you?" I asked._

"_I'm home, I know you said you had to work but I missed you. Just wanted to call and say I love you," Maureen's voice was so sweet. I absolutely loved hearing her tell me she loved me._

"_I love you too baby."_

"Earth to Joanne," I heard Maureen yelling as she sat down the pizza and movie on the table. "Joanne!"

"Oh hey. Sorry." I stood up, grabbing hold of her, kissing her hello. "What movie did you get?"

"I got Dirty Dancing."

"Baby, we've seen that a million times," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I know," she smirked, "that's why I got it. Figured if it was a movie we've seen we wouldn't mind missing out on part of the movie." She got this huge smile on her face as she pulled me close against her, firmly pressing her lips against mine. This was perfect and how it was suppose to be.

**so what did you think? liked it, hated it...tell me. so i'm thinking next chapter will be the last chapter. just a guess...but probably will be. thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, so again my deepest apologies for this taking me so long. This is actually the last ch - i seem to be so busy lately and hate not being able to update more so i decided to just end it now. It's a long one though - def the longest of this story. So i hope that you have enjoyed the story and like how i decided to wrap things up. Enjoy!**

(Maureen's POV)

"Ali Johnson-Jefferson," I stood up cheering as I heard my daughter's name being announced, Joanne standing up right beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist as our daughter ran out onto the stage. She immediately spotted Joanne and I and started waving and she continued bouncing across the stage to get her diploma. It was a beautiful May afternoon and my little Ali was graduating Kindergarten. She was absolutely the light of my life; she was my miracle. Standing there watching her, I couldn't believe that she was already this adorable little six year old that completely had me wrapped around her finger…but she's had me wrapped around her little finger ever since the doctor laid her into my arms. As I was standing there cheering I couldn't contain just how proud I was of this little girl as she reached the center of the stage, thanked her teacher, and waved her diploma at us. Joanne squeezed me a little tighter when she saw that I was actually starting to cry. As she disappeared off stage and they called the next child's name, Joanne and I sat back down in our seats, her arm still wrapped around me.

"Congratulations mommy, we got her through Kindergarten," Joanne laughed as she wiped a tear from my cheek. "I love you," she whispered in my ear as she kissed my cheek.

"Just one more to go," I laughed looking over at our son sitting on the other side of Joanne. He was just as adorable as Joanne was; he was one of the only other people who I thought the world of and would move heaven and earth for. He and his sister couldn't be more perfect.

A few minutes later, the last child's name was called then their teacher made her way to the center of the stage making a speech about how privileged she felt to have had the opportunity to have each of our children in her class and how much she will miss them all. Everyone began clapping, rising to their feet, and then making their way to the stage to find their children. Joanne and I never got the chance to even begin to make our way to get Ali seeing how before I knew it the little girl was running towards us, her brunette curls waving around her face in the wind.

"Mommy," she screamed as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her little arms around my neck, "did you see me mommy?" she asked, her beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Zoom in on Maureen and Ali," I turned to see Mark with that camera still attached to his hand, filming as Ali began waving at him, "Ali just graduated Kindergarten and is now ready to go Yale."

"Harvard," Joanne quickly corrected him.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Harvard like momma and be a lawyer just like her," Ali added. I couldn't help but laugh. As much as Ali looked like me, she sure acted a lot more like Joanne. Ali then leapt from my arms onto Joanne's back. "Right momma?"

"That's right baby girl," Joanne smiled. "So shall we get to the big party?" A few of the parents all chipped in and rented out the Life for a post graduation party for all the kids.

"Yay," all the kids cheered as we gathered up everything and made our way to the Life.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

We all walked into the Life, most of the kids and parents already there. Ali was quickly jumping out of Maureen's arms running over to play with her friends with Mark and Cara's daughter, Brooke, who had also graduated today right on her heels.

So much has happened in the past eight years. First of all, after Kristin left New York she has only called a few times, just to see how I was doing. She is actually living in California with her wife and their son now. She's heading up her own law firm; she seems very happy.

Mark and Cara have three children now. Of course there is there oldest son Roger who is now eight and he couldn't look or act more like Mark. He already has his own camera and makes his own little movies which he constantly likes to show off. They then have Brooke, who is Ali's age. Cara and Maureen were pregnant at the same time; Mark and I got even closer during this time having to put up with our wives raging hormones at the same time. And then only two months ago they welcomed their second daughter Eden into the world. Mark was still making his films, having some success here in New York at small film festivals.

As for Maureen and I it's been an amazing eight years. A year after Maureen and I got back together we got married. It was a small ceremony with only our close friends and family in attendance. She is amazing and couldn't make me happier than she does everyday. A year after we got married Maureen gave birth to Ali. It was such an amazing experience; I have never been more excited and scared at the same moment. When Ali was three we decided that we wanted another child. This time though, we decided that I would give birth seeing how Maureen was in the middle of an off-Broadway production. So two years ago we had our son Evan Thomas. I absolutely could not be happier with my life right now.

"Baby you going to go sit down," Maureen asked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind, "let's go celebrate." She quickly kissed me, grabbing a hold my hand leading me over to an empty table.

"Can you believe that we have kids?" Mark laughed, as he watched all the kids playing. "Don't you think they'd all get a kick out of it?"

"Especially knowing that Maureen has two kids," I added as I felt Maureen slapping my arm.

"And she hasn't completely screwed them up yet," Mark continued.

"Hey, watch it!" Maureen laughed. "I'm a good mom," she pouted.

"The best mom," Cara reassured her, glaring at Mark and me.

"And the sexiest mom," I leaned over whispering in her ear.

"Thank you," Maureen proudly smiled. Mark rolled his eyes, having been able to hear what I told her. "I'm sure they are very proud aunts and uncles." Maureen smiled as she looked over watching Ali and Evan.

The rest of the evening, we spent hanging out with other parents talking about how quickly our kids have grown up. I couldn't help but beam ear to ear every time someone said something good about Ali. And I could have almost cried when the teacher came up to Maureen and myself as we were leaving and told us that Ali was truly a blessing and that she was without a doubt bound for the greatest things in life and that she had to potential to make all her dreams come true.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

Joanne and I had put Ali and Evan in bed, Ali still in her graduation gown. She was so proud of that gown; I doubt she takes it off for days. Joanne and I are going to have to pry that thing off her.

"What a day," I collapsed down on the bed laying down next to Joanne who had already gotten in bed and was reading some book. "I can't believe that she's six Joanne."

"Uh huh," she mumbled, her eyes still focused on her book.

"She is so amazing Joanne," I continued staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she again mumbled.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked her pulling the book away from her. "I'm trying to talk to you about our daughter."

"I'm listening," she laughed as she took her book back laying it on the nightstand. "I'm very proud of her too…and you." She said leaning over kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Why are you proud of me?" I confusingly asked her.

"Because you are half the reason our daughter is as great as she is," she smiled. "She wouldn't be my little baby girl without you in her life. You are one of the best moms Maureen. That little girl adores you."

"She adores you too," I added as I pulled her closer to me. "It really is hard to believe Joanne."

"Believe what?" she asked looking up at me.

"That we are still so much in love and have the two greatest kids. That everyday I wake up not being able to love you any more but somehow I wake up the next day and I do. And that you still love me."

"I will love you every day of my life. I couldn't love anyone any more than I love you. I couldn't live without you." She leaned towards me, our lips only inches away from each other, "you are my life Maureen Johnson." She closed the gap between our lips, sharing with me one of the most intense, passionate kisses we have ever shared and then we continued to share one of the most passionate nights together.

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

I stepped out of the taxi, back onto the busy New York City streets. It has been two weeks since I left for Chicago on business; it seems like a lifetime ago. My firm mandated me to go to back to Chicago and actually have meetings with my old firm. It was the longest two weeks of my life; I missed New York and my family so much. I literally talked to Maureen, Ali, and Evan every chance I got, which unfortunately wasn't that much.

"Right this way," the doorman tells me as he grabs my luggage from the taxi driver, holding the front door open as I make my way into the hotel. It's a beautiful hotel; Maureen done a great job in picking this place out.

I walked in the room to find candles lighting the room and flowers everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. As I continued exploring the room, I found Maureen sleeping on the couch. She looked so innocent and beautiful lying there; I can't believe it has been so long since I've seen her. I slowly walked over to her kneeling down beside the couch. I gently leaned over, lightly kissing her lips.

"Hmm," I heard her moan as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal those gorgeous green eyes I've missed seeing so much. "Baby you're here," she screamed jumping up off the couch wrapping her arms around me pulling me into another passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much….I love you," she told me in between kisses.

"I've missed you too," I smiled, "I can't believe it has been two weeks."

"I know," she agreed with me, "I don't know how I made it without you. I've been so lonely," she seductively added running her hands down to my ass. "Can I just take you to bed now?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything I just nodded, kissing her as she lead me into the bedroom.

* * *

(Maureen's POV)

The next morning I woke up to Joanne's naked body still tangled in mine. I couldn't help but smile seeing her and feeling her body against mine. It was so perfect.

"Good morning," she yawned as she opened her eyes looking up at me. "Last night was wonderful," she beamed. "It was such a great idea to tell the kids that I wasn't coming home until today instead of yesterday."

"Well I wanted you to myself at least one night," I smiled, lightly kissing her forehead. "Cause you know the two of them will be sleeping in our bed with us tonight. They've missed you like crazy."

"I've missed them too," she told me as she pulled me on top of her. "But enough about the kids," she continued passionately kissing me, "what time do we have to be out of here?" she asked now kissing my neck.

"We've got another four hours."

"Perfect."

* * *

(Joanne's POV)

A few hours later Maureen and I checked out of our hotel. She was going to go pick up the kids at her parents' house while I wasted some time until she made it back home with them. I have to admit Maureen's idea of telling the kids I wasn't coming home until today so that we could spend last night alone was probably the best idea she has ever had. Last night was absolutely amazing and not just because of the sex…well that was part of it…but just spending time with Maureen was nice. Even though we try to set time to just be together without the kids, we find it to be quite difficult sometimes.

As I roamed around the city, I kept checking my watch. I wanted to be home with my family and hated having to wait. I have missed Ali and Evan so much and I couldn't wait to have their little arms wrapped around me again. And I was actually missing Maureen already again. This is ridiculous, I'm heading home.

Within a few minutes I was standing in front of our door. I could hear Ali and Evan inside laughing; I missed those little laughs. When I rang the doorbell it went silent on the other side of the door.

I could hear Maureen finally speak, "guys you want to go see who is at the door?"

And I instantly heard little feet running towards the door and saw the door swing open. And there stood the two cutest little kids, their big eyes staring up at me.

"Are you two just going to stand there or come here and give your momma a hug?" I joked as I bent down to meet them at eye level. The both giggled and ran towards me, nearly knocking me over.

"Momma I missed you," Evan squealed.

"Don't ever leave me again momma," Ali added, showing a little of her dramatic side.

I lifted them both up carrying them inside as Maureen came over grabbing hold of my luggage bringing them inside. The kids seemed to have death grips on me, so I just kept hold of them until finally Ali jumped down.

"Mommy aren't you excited that momma is home?" she asked walking over towards Maureen grabbing hold of her hand leading her over to me. "You haven't even hugged her yet?"

"Did you not miss her mommy?" Evan added, still in my arms.

"I missed her like crazy," Maureen said, staring straight into my eyes. A small smile crept across both our faces as Maureen leaned in and lightly kissed my lips, slowly pulling away as both our eyes slowly opened locking with each others. "I love you," she quietly told me.

"I love you too," I replied, giving her another quick kiss.

"Ok, ok can we watch our movie now? Momma I made popcorn," Ali excitedly rambled, running into the kitchen grabbing the large bowl.

"Of course we can baby," I told her as she drug Maureen into the living room.

We all four sat down on the couch, cuddled up together. I stared at the three of them, feeling as the luckiest person in the world. These three people are the light of my life and I couldn't live without a single one of them.

"Baby you ok," Maureen quietly asked, rubbing my arm.

"Never been better baby."

**So what did you think? Please review!! I really do hope you liked it. I do have some ideas for another story, but i hate the idea of starting a story and not being able to update often...because i know i hate when stories aren't update often (hate the suspense) so just keep a lookout hopefully life will calm down soon. But anyway thanks for ready. And don't forget...review.**


End file.
